Last Chance in the School of Schmaltz
by Skeptikk
Summary: The war began. And ended with the clan cats being reborn as twolegs. No tails, no claws, no fur, and certainly no recollection. Unfortunately, it seems personalities were NOT forgotten. They must now unite and find Starclan once more, together.
1. Last Chance

**Rated T for:**

- mild violence  
- mild sexuality  
- language  
- random crackness

...

Alright, so I typed up this chapter,  
and then the internet flipped out on me and DELETED THE WHOLE THING WHEN I PRESSED 'SAVE'  
Clearly, my computer and I are NOT on as good of terms as I'd thought. =(

Anyway,  
this was TOTALLY random,  
but since I HOPE I'm better at writing for humans than other animals,  
I decided a twisted Warriors would be pretty fun. =D

So welcome to the School of Schmaltz!

Btw, 'Schamltz' is a fancy-dandy strange way of saying nostalgia, or memborable.  
;] This chapter's the boring one btw,  
cuz it's rlly just an intro.

Warning before-hand!  
There are some slash and straight pairings,  
so heads-up!

**DISCLAIMER: WARRIOR CATS AND ALL IT'S AWESOME EPICNESS BELONGS TO ERIN HUNTER, NOT MWA -cries-**

**Chapter 1- Last Chance**

... 60 Years Ago ...

The blanket of shadow engulfed the ground, cast by the multitude of limp bodies littering the forest floor. A heavy stench filled the air and clung to the tattered pelts, yet not a being stirred. A strange calm seemed to have settled, in all the irony that peace can come of such a scene. Yet this was not the cause, no. It was the effect, surely. A darkness covered the night sky, and to the twolegs, it would be the darkest day when the thick clouds shrouded out the stars. However, the felines knew better. The stars were dying, being taken in by the shadows that swallowed up their light. If all in the clearing had not been dead, mournful wails of sorrow and despair would have been audible.

The soft crunch of leaves accompanied by the Leaf-fall wind vibrated in the silence. A figure, black as the darkness above, picked its way carefully around the bloodied mass. A grin so soft and faint, stood out as a thin line against the feline's expression. His body stood, translucent, as though he was not really there. A sudden laugh shattered the sky.

**"I'VE DONE IT! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THOSE 9 LIVES STARCLAN? I THOUGHT NOTHING COULD OVERCOME YOUR LOYALTY! WHOSE WEAK NOW?"**

The shrill voice echoed across the woods, sending sleeping birds jumping in their nests. In the distance, a badger stirred and peeked one eye open, but was reassured by the thought that there was nothing out there bigger than itself. The tom laughed harshly, and his breath shook his small flanks. The azure eyes sliced through the night, illuminating the scarlet clearing below.

**"You call thought little Tiny couldn't do it. EVERYONE, even dear mother thought I couldn't survive. But Tiny isn't around anymore! He DID die! And in his place, Scourge was born! And now the ones who lose are YOU!" **The black cat sneered, eyes narrowing as the volume in his tone died down.

Decidedly, he smirked and continued roaming about his masterpiece. The tension had long ago crackled and faded away into mist, and the moon glowed off of several hazy eyes that would never again flicker with life. The claws that glinted with blood were scarcely visible in the lurking shadows. Really, it had all been far too easy. It was thanks to Tigerstar that the plan had worked, but of course, Tigerstar had also been the stupidest one. Really, who **believed **the cat who'd killed them? It was with extravagant images of glory that he'd gotten Tigerstar to round up the half-hearted clanners and warriors of the Dark Forest.

**_"We'll split it. Half and half."_**

What a fool. Didn't the tabby know that Scourge didn't share?

The little tom glanced down in disgust at the sight of a cat's whose eyes had been torn free of the sockets. Some fighters just had no class. It actually made Scourge chuckle darkly as he recalled the events that had led up to this... Massacre. The clans had never seen it coming until the three from the prophecy had figured it out. Really, it was all thanks to Jayfeather that any of this had been possible. There was so much the little medicine cat didn't know, but oh well. He was dead now, along with the rest of his precious clans. Even Starclan was gone.

Oh yes, the dead could cease to exist. Once you die, you go to Starclan, or are sent to the Dark Forest along with the rest of the black-blooded. You do not get any justice, nor are your pleas heard. Once you have sinned, you are condemned. The cats of Starclan, once their time of watching over the clans below had passed, faded away and became stars in the never-ending sky. Some even claimed that the sun was the very first cat ever born, but Scourge had his doubts. But those of the Dark Forest did not meet such a glorious end. They were trapped in that hell-hole of cimmerian shade. Enemies lay behind every bush, paranoia heavy in the air. Fear and vengeance haunted those woods. And when a cat of the Dark Forest faded away? Did they become a star? Did they shine brightly for all the world to remember? No, they were forgotten. They became the dark emptiness surrounding the stars, always to be outshone. That eternal gloom that cats always wondered about, yet never bothered with. The shade that was home to the lustrous spirits of Starclan; the spirits of those forgotten. The cats of the Dark Forest would be remembered in legends and kit-tales, until even then they were no longer passed down. But the stars would always be there.

Bitterness filled the tom's heart. Those foolish cats of Starclan had thought themselves invincible with their powers, and the leaders, so cocky and brave with their 9 lives. Scourge grinned malevolently. Firestar hadn't expected to see Scourge again, but the small black cat had been sure not to make the same mistake as before. As soon as the fiery leader had fallen, Scourge made sure he would never rise again. But there would be no Starclan awaiting Firestar, for Starclan cats were not meant to die. And when they did, there became no Starclan. The sparkling warriors simply vanished and faded into nothing. They no longer existed, and no stars burned for their spirits to lay claim upon. At first, Scourge and Tigerstar's followers had been outnumbered. There were far more good clan cats and Starclan warriors then cats of the Dark Forest who knew of the clans. But it was thanks to Jayfeather, yet again, that they'd been able to win. For, though the blind healer hadn't known it, the Dark Forest does things to cats. To the dead, it is a prison that eventually squeezes the memories from them until they are lost to the past. If one of the living were to enter though, they would form a gateway of shadows into the land of which they'd come. The poor little tom was clueless to the fact that he'd let every blackened soul in the Dark Forest enter the living world as they pleased. Even cats with no alliance to the clans or Scourge joined in. It was their chance to reek the havoc and revenge they'd always sought after. It was with their help that the clanners had been vastly outnumbered. The battle had been bloody and long, yet Scourge had enjoyed every minute of it knowing that he would win inevitably.

**"I do not share."**

He murmured to himself, sitting beside Jayfeather's body. The tom almost hadn't remembered where the medicine cat had fallen what with all these carcasses.

Scourge had never planned on living in the world alongside the other cats of the Dark Forest. No one could be trusted; no one could be relied on. He'd killed Tigerstar once the battle was over. Sliced his claws down the tom's stomach the same way he'd done all those years ago. And Tigerstar had dropped, blood pouring in gushing waves, jaws gaped in anguish, and yet, they lacked surprise. It was as if Tigerstar had always been cautious of this happening, and it made Scourge purr with pleasure at the suffering the massive tabby must've endured mentally and, eventually, physically. Taking care of the rest had been easy. Not a clanner remained alive, Scourge had made sure of it. Those of the Dark Forest and Tigerstar's crew who'd not been killed in the fight were injured, or worn out at least, and few in number. Picking them off in the confusion and shock had been all too simple. Besides, once he'd closed his jaws around Jayfeather's squirming neck, the gateway had been cut off, and all those who had no connection with the clans were sucked back into their shadowy keeper. Scourge stood alone in his glory, savoring the blood on his claws and muzzle.

**"I've won, finally... I've done it..."**

He closed his eyes and, for the feeling of bliss. All his life, he'd searched for something, desired acceptance, which had turned to the need for honor and then power. Over time, Scourge had become a murderer and a tyrant, desperate to find that peace. And now, as he waited at the peak of his success for that feeling of calm and satisfaction, it never came. The tom opened his eyes, sucking in his breath expectantly, but the air remained the same. Dark, dreary; dead. Anger and frustration flashed through him, but was wiped away by a cold chill that ran up his spine.

**"Scourge... Tiny, what have you done?"**

The tom spun around, shock and disbelief clear on his features. There before him stood the ugliest, most hideous creature he'd ever seen. It was bare naked, without a stretch of fur to cover its gruesomely pale skin. Gnarled claws that were jagged and torn hung from the bony paws, and every inch of the creature screamed monster at him. The animal turned it's bulging whites upon the black cat, and Scourge found himself recoiling in digust.

**"What the fu-"**

He was cut off when the creature raised its head back and let out a mournful wail that sounded like a dying wolf. The howling cry shattered Scourge's ear drums, and the cat hissed in distaste.

**"The balance! The balance, you have destroyed it! Time has been rendered."**

The deformed creature mourned, salty drops falling from its sightless eyes. Scourge stared uncomprehending, wondering what this thing was.

**"What are you talking about? The balance has been placed! I've done what I was meant to do!"**

But the strange figure shook his head, white eyes boring into Scourge's soul.

**"No, no Scourge. Those who fade are not meant to come back. You were not meant to come back."**

Anger flared in the tiny cat's chest and he moved to lash out at the ancient frame. However, his claws passed right through the figure. Strange, the animal had seemed completely solid by appearance. Scourge himself could get hurt or killed, and yet he was practically see-through.

**"The balance must not be disturbed. Disturbances must be removed."**

The creature threw back it's head once more, parting its jaws as its eyes seemed to darken. No, they _were _darkening. A filmy sheet of black was steadily invading the pure white gaze, enveloping it in a shining coal that terrified Scourge. That was when he realized the animal was a cat. A cat who had lived forever, and would never fade away. A cat who had more power than Starclan or the Dark Forest themselves. A cat who could kill Scourge if he wanted to. The black tom took a fearful step backwards as he unsheathed his claws, blue eyes wavering for the first time since he'd left behind the name Tiny.

**"The balance must not be disturbed!"**

**"What are you?"**

Scourge's cry rang past the cat's wails, and without looking down at Bloodclan's leader, the cat rolled its eyes to the back of its head and moaned.

**"I am Rock, the keeper of Time. It's embodiment, even Time itself. And you, Scourge, have destroyed my path. Time must be rewritten. I must be rewritten!"**

And then the ancient cat gasped as the clouds moved backwards and faded into thin air. The blood seeping into the ground ran into the bodies, no longer flowing out as the grass dried and the fallen cats faded. Star dust seemed to float from the atmosphere and collect in a swirling mass of spirits before exploding in a cloud of light. Within seconds, the starlight was shattering the darkness that had once surrounded it, and Scourge felt a stabbing pain in his chest that seemed to be ripping him apart.

**"AUUUHG! FOX-DUNG, WHAT DID YOU DO?"**

The black cat screeched as he crumpled to the ground, trembling as waves of unbelievable agony raked through his body, causing his breath to come in short, desperate gasps. Rock stood still before slowly closing his mouth and staring blankly down at the cowering figure.

**"Eliminating the disturbance."**

Scourge groaned as his eyes hazed over. The tom fell sideways to the ground, mouth parted in a silent plea of forgiveness to his dear mother, the only cat who had ever loved him. And then the tom let out a kitten-like mewl as his sides stilled their breathing and he too, faded away into the night. Rock was left standing there alone, eyes clearing once more to reveal the astonishing emptiness.

**"And yet, the balance is not right. Time cannot exist with none to keep it. Time cannot exist with none to remember."**

The tom closed his eyes and exhaled as starry figures began to gather around him in an enormous mass. Pelts of all different shimmering colors flickered in the night as whispering voices filled the clearing. Eyes glowed like orbs of hope and life as the Starclan spirits pressed their pelts against his hairless one.

**"Rock, there is so much to thank you for."**

A blue-gray she-cat murmured, voice gentle and soft like a mother's. Rock stared back, unable to ever feel emotion.

**"Without the remembrance of those past, the balance cannot be even. For Time to rearrange, the history must be rewritten, so that the future can be seen differently. From a new set of eyes, a new perspective, so that what happened before can never happen again. A different way, a different time..."**

The tom's gaze fell to the kit standing at the she-cat's side. Bluestar followed his gaze and smiled down at her daughter. Mosskit blinked innocently back.

**"But how do we do that? We couldn't even stop this from happening."**

A black and white tom meowed uneasily, and others picked up his worried murmurs. Anxiety rose with helplessness to assist their lost kin, who had nowhere to rest now that their spirits had already been lost to the darkness. Rock's face remained unchanging as he turned his blind gaze to Tallstar.

**"Give me your power, and I can change the future."**

Bluestar was the first to press her nose into the tom's side, and others began to take after her until Rock began to feel a remarkable energy passing through him. It washed away the ancient times, and brought back such bittersweet memories as each cat looked deep within themselves for every moment in their lives they could recall. An unbelievable pain swept through him as he felt sad, bitterness, regret, jealousy, and anger. Yet felt his silent heart quiver and grieve as loss and sorrow passed by. Then an amazing warmth passed through his tailtip to his nose as happiness, joy, love, and peace flowed into his veins. The tom closed his eyes, and whispered something that only he himself could hear. Then the air began to calm and lay perfectly still. Not a leaf dared stray from its place, and even the badger lay stone-still and wide awake. The atmosphere clenched, as though struggling with some heavy burden, and the walls of the world seem to fold in, threatening to collapse for just a moment before suddenly they were relaxing, and flowing currents in the wind were connecting together. Memories blew by and collected into their own star, and Rock finally opened his eyes and stared at the spirits he had collected.

**"Their memories will be locked away. They will not be forgotten. When the time comes for the future to forget the past, they will remember. When they all call for you as one, Starclan, return to them. And I shall be there to restore the balance once and for all."**

And then the spirits Rock had collected vanished. Little did the cats of Starclan know that they had scattered across the world and been reborn. Some rested in the corners of the universe, waiting for their time to be brought back, while others, the ones who had already seen more, were risen to life at once. Rock blinked, and something of a smile flitted across his features. Then he was gone, leaving the Starclan cats staring blankly at one another.

**"So what do we do? What happened to them?"**

Spottedleaf's gentle worried voice carried across the elongated silence, and Yellowfang shifted beside her.

**"Well, we all heard him. When the time comes, our children will find us. Until then, we must be ready."**

Several warriors looked at one another uncertainly before Tallstar and Bluestar stepped forward to join the two. At the sight of the leaders, soon others were joining. Raggedstar brushed his pelt against Yellowfang's, and Stonefur padded over to stand beside Graypool. The felines moved together until they had formed one union of souls, and they raised their heads together and faded into the emptiness as they returned to their home in the skies.

The island was left empty, aside for the badger and birds. And finally, the badger lay down its head and fell back to sleep, and the birds, selfish and oblivious to the toils of others, burrowed into their nests. A fish adjusted its sleep on the lakebed, and a horse kicked its hoof in the barn. Soft night whispers filled the air, and the stars danced on the water from above. Rock's words lingered on the air, delicate enough to slip by if not remembered by the right ears.

_**When the time comes for the future to forget the past, they will remember. When they all call for you as one, the pathway through time will reopen, and the prophecy will be fulfilled. The balance of Time will be corrected.**_

...

Alrighty, I do hate cliffhangers, but I think I managed to conclude this one pretty well. =)  
Waddya think?  
Next chapter is when they're actually humans,  
seeing as this one was quote, "60 Years" before the time the story will take place.  
If you're wondering why so long ago, it's for the older warriors like Mousefur and Morningdew.  
The younger cats are born later, but the next chapters take place with ALL the characters,  
though the Starclanners aren't going to be humans for obvious reasons. =(

Anyway, review please! =D  
I'm really looking forward to writing this one,  
and it's only me second Fanfic,  
so I hope it satisfies all of us. xD


	2. He Can See

=D Told you they'd be humans!  
Waaaaay more gets explained in Chapter 3. ^^  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Warrior Cats and all its epicly coolness belongs to Erin Hunter, and not me Dx -sobsob-**

...

**Chapter 2- He Can See**

... Present Day ...

Paper; yes, Jay definitely heard the rustle of paper.

Blinking, he raised his head and stared blankly at the expression he couldn't see. Another flutter, and he frowned in irritation.

**"Yes Leo, your paper is very lovely."**

His dumb blonde of a brother groaned and shook the page with more vigor before letting out an exasperated grunt.

**"Do you have ANY idea what this means Jay? Look at it! Just LOOK at it!"**

Jay snatched the paper from his brother's hands and shoved it up in front of his own blind eyes.

**"Oh, NOW I see! And you still don't have a brain!"**

He crumpled the sheet into a ball and proceeded to toss it to the other side of the room. Apparently, it must have not meant much to his brother, for Leo merely continued with his pointless ranting.

**"A D-! A FRICKING D-! Coach Ashfur is going TO KILL ME! Y'hear? KILL ME! You need at least a B average to stay on the team!"**

The older triplet cried out and collapsed to the floor in a sulky heap. Jay was quite used to his brother's nature. The boy was a jock, no doubt, but he lacked the same jerk-personality that was oh-so common. And anyway, what was with the football coach's name? It seemed like lots of kids at his brother's school had strange unhyphenated titles like that. Maybe they were all related.

**"Relax Leo. Go ask Holly to help you."**

He sighed, swiveling around several times in the roller chair before stopping and cursing under his breath when his leg smacked into the side of the desk. Damn. Why were things always moving in his way?

At his brother's words, Leo went silent, face pressed to the floor before he looked up slowly, cautiously, with a flicker of hope in his amber eyes. He sniffled dramatically, and Jay couldn't suppress a snort of disgust. For a tough fullback, his brother was pretty pathetic.

**"Y-You really think so Jay?"**

He didn't want to acknowledge his brother's existence at the moment, and had been planning on studying with the new recorded lesson Mr. Purdy had given him, but his brother was making that IMPOSSIBLE now. The younger boy was forced to nod his head.

**"Yes, in fact, she'll probably be delighted to see you. She's downstairs in her r-"**

He never got to finish, for faster than Jay would've given him credit for, Leo had leaped to his feet and was tackling his smaller brother in a bear hug. Not expecting the action, Jay flailed his arms as the chair teetered, sending both of them crashing to the ground. When his head hit the wooden floor with a resounding **CRACK**, Jay lay there stunned before his temper flared violently and he swung wildly at his brother.

**"BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? WHAT IF I'D GOTTEN AN ANEURYSM?**"

But his brother was already running off down the hall and towards the stairs before Jay could actually land a steady blow. From down below, he could faintly hear his brother shouting about not knowing what an aneurysm was, but Jay was far too annoyed to respond, and his head was still smarting.

Rubbing his sore cranium, he felt around for the chair and set it upright while standing in the process. God, his brother was such an idiot sometimes. Often, Jay wished he could see. Then maybe he could go to school with his older siblings. But nooo, he couldn't go out alone. He **ALWAYS** needed help. It really peeved him. It wasn't like he couldn't tell where things were. Sure, inanimate objects that he couldn't sense tripped him up often, but he could tell where moving things were headed, and it wasn't like he was daft. He was acing his science class and was even considering delving deeper into medicine. He would never admit it, but neurology fascinated him. Not to mention brain doctors reeled in the cash. Unfortunately, even Jay knew that performing surgery or observing anatomy diagrams would be impossible for him. It was one of the many dreams he would never be able to pursue.

It was as he was searching the desk for his pencil that he heard a resounding crash on the floor below, and he cringed for his brother. Leo had probably walked in on Holly changing, or their sister might've been on the phone. There was really no telling with her. Girls got weird when they became teenagers. Jay still missed the black-haired girl's former curious ways; before she'd learned that boys and girls were different.

Still, as he heard his oh-so manly brother begin whining and heading towards the steps, that was Jay's cue to beat it out of there before he fell victim to his brother's clingy nature. Hopping out of the chair a little too fast, he stumbled before balancing out and heading towards the door. Against his Aunt Whitewing and Uncle Birch's authority, he never used that cane they'd bought him. It made him feel like an old man. He'd been offered a seeing eye dog several times, but there was something about dogs that totally terrified the living shit out of him. No thank you to dogs.

Kicking on his shoes methodically, the boy was out the door before his brother even reached the hallway. Despite Leo's athleticism, the boy never went on walks. He should really learn to get out more, Jay thought. The blind boy couldn't even see where he was going and yet he walked more than his brother slept. Which was saying something, because by** GOD** did Leo snore.

Honestly, now that Jay thought about it as he walked down the sidewalk and towards the park, there were a lot of differences between the siblings. Appearance-wise, and by personality. Holly was the smart one, no doubt, and she didn't keep her dreams of becoming a lawyer secret. Wasn't that why she was on the school Debate Team? But she looked nothing like her brothers; medium height, with ebony hair that fell just past her shoulders. She had green eyes that Jay knew didn't come from their birth parents. Uhg, speaking of parents, he hoped they wouldn't come over for a visit. Just thinking about them made his stomach cringe.

He and Leo were more similar though by looks. They were both blonde, though while the football player's hair was tinged a darker, dirty hue, Jay's own was sandy with a softer tone to it. More than once he'd been told he resembled a cat, and he'd promptly responded with an ironic hiss of annoyance. They wouldn't be treating him like a kid once he was the one with the scalpel buried inside their skull.

Okay, maybe that was a little harsh, but honestly. The three were already 16 and Jay was the only one who got treated like he was 3 years younger. Sure, he was on the smaller side and went to the park more than most kids his age, but he was sharp and very keen on sensing others feelings. Of course, when it came to how people felt about **HIM**, well, that was a different story. Jay might as well be a brick wall. The boy could be oh so painfully dense.

It was buried amidst these thoughts that Jay, distracted as he was, felt his food catch onto something, and with a strangled cry of surprise, fell flat forward. His hands kept him from face-planting of course, but his embarrassment was not spared when he heard someone gasp and a few school girls giggle. Flushing bright red, he struggled upright, dusting his knees off swiftly.

Straightening, he blinked in surprise as he realized someone was waiting in front of him. Wondering if perhaps he was in their way, he noted that there we definitely plenty of open space on his left side. Maybe the person knew him?

**"Are you alright?"**

Jay frowned slightly at the person's words. Definitely not a familiar voice. It was too deep to belong to anyone he knew. Most of his friends were his own age and went to the same 'special' school that he did.

**"Oh, umm.. Yea, I'm fine."**

He replied flatly, not too sure what to say. It was a lot harder to socialize when half the time you had no idea who you were talking to. This person sounded like a man, but for all he knew, it could be a female with a very masculine voice. Uhg, he hated being blind. Even if he could see just for this moment, he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between either gender. Sight was a sense not registered in his brain. Suddenly throwing a splatter of images in front of him would not make anything anymore recognizable. It was like giving a Latvian guy an english dictionary. If he'd never seen or heard of it before, then it was just plain dumb.

**"Oh, good…"**

The man sounded relieved, and the blonde waited for him to keep walking. When the man made no moves of continuing on his way, Jay furrowed his brow in agitation. Did this guy miss some sort of lesson in 'hello, goodbye!' or something?

**"Er, thanks for asking. Have a good day."**

Jay said decidedly, waving one hand and side-stepping the man. When he felt a hand fall over his shoulder, his boundaries went up and he gritted his teeth. Hadn't this guy ever heard of stranger danger?

**"Wait, what's your name?"**

The person asked as Jay tried shrugging off his grip. It tightened like a vice. Okay, now the blonde was starting to freak out a little.

**"Fuck off creep!"**

With a little more force then necessary, he yanked the man's hand off by the wrist before stalking off. God, people were so weird nowadays. He felt the man's gaze burn into his back, and, feeling self-conscious, began running towards the park. It was a good thing his brain worked fast alongside his memory, for soon he could hear the familiar sound of children laughing and playing. Slowing his pace, Jay relaxed and let the acorns pass by his converse. He didn't know what his own shoes looked like, but Leo had said they were 'sick', so he just assumed that was a good thing despite the fact that _being sick_ really sucked ass. Especially when you had an exam on said bad day.

Honestly, now that he thought about it, Holly and Leo picked out most if not all of his clothes. He didn't understand the point in wearing clothes when he didn't have vision, but then Holly had sharply told him that everyone who could see _did_ care. He'd grudgingly let them dress him ever since. Occasionally, back when he was little, he'd gotten suspicious whenever Holly gave him unusually tight clothing with strange airiness, giggling all the while. He had a feeling that there were some clothes that were okay to wear, and some that were most definitely **NOT**.

His foot slipped on an acorn, and he staggered. That was his third trip of the day, and he was determined not to slip up again. Literally.

A swing creaked, and he felt out along his left side until his fingertips brushed the chainlink fence. Allowing himself a peaceable smile, he followed the barrier until his fingers crossed over a gap that symbolized the gate. Pulling it open, he shut it behind him as he passed through, hazy blue eyes bright beneath the sun. Ah, and there was his favorite resting spot beneath that oak tree. No one ever sat there, because only little kids ever came to this park, and** EVERYONE** knew that little kids can't sit still for more than a minute. He plopped down pleasantly in the shade, sticking his feet out in front of him and leaning his back against the trunk. It seemed to cradle his spine perfectly, as though it had molded into his touch over the years. Despite the fact that they'd moved in with their aunt, uncle, and cousins, it had only been several streets down. The park was still a weekly stop for Jay. Sometimes Holly would join him and settle the disputes between the toddlers over whose truck was whose, so even she seemed to enjoy herself.

For Jay, he didn't need to close his eyes to enjoy the warmth and the breath of wind that tussled his hair. He simply stared up at the dancing leaves he could not see. Their rustling whispers filled his ears with sweet music, and he smiled amicably. Eventually, the boy's eyes dropped shut and he had dozed off with the children frolicking in the background and the grass swaying beneath him. Both hands clasped gently on his stomach, he was lost in a placate slumber.

..…..….

_**"Jayfeather…."**_

He stirred.

_**"Jayfeather!"**_

Peeking one eye open unhappily, the teenager slid the other open too as his brain awakened. And then he jolted sharply, hands falling to dig into the grass. No, not grass. Snow. **SNOW!**

He let out a shrill and admittedly unmanly scream as the cold burned into his skin. Floundering in the white depths, he struggled to his feet, eyes wide. Wait, how did he know this was snow? He stared. And stared. And then stared some more.

It was cold, pure, beautiful. He _knew_ what it was. He was _seeing_ it. Jay let out a startled gasp and brought one hand up to cover his mouth to keep from hollering in dismay. He could _see_! Was he dreaming? No! Even he didn't dream with vision! It was something he'd never experienced before. His dreams were always filled with noise, voices, smells, sensations, but sight was never one of them. It was so beautiful and unexpected that it almost made him want to break down crying.

But instead, he fell to his knees and buried his face in the cold flakes, an unmatchable smile on his expression. Seeing was even more wonderful than he'd ever imagined. He prayed he wasn't dreaming, and yet he knew he was. It was winter for god's sake, and unless he was Rumplestiltskin, than he had to be dreaming. Blue eyes finally leaving the snow in his reddening hands, he looked up and narrowed his eyes. Amidst the trees, there were shadows. Figures moving.

He rose instinctively, feeling something pulling him, calling him into the woods. He obliged without question for once, and let the call pull him towards the magnet-like sense. And there, he saw animals. Once again, he didn't know how he instinctively placed names with the objects. It was so natural, as if he'd been seeing his entire life. He knew they were cats, and yet he couldn't believe he was actually seeing them. Now looking at their slender, soft forms, it was no wonder so many people favored them as pets.

Taking a cautious step forward, he froze as he realized he recognized the cats. Something about them was agonizingly familiar, and yet he couldn't place it. There were two adults and three kits, one that was stumbling to move in the snow. Something passed through him. Something heavy and unexplainable, like he'd been here before. He couldn't make out the faces from where he stood, but seeing them moving through the harsh winter sent an icicle digging into his chest. With a groan of discomfort, Jay sank into a crouch, knuckles turning white from gripping his knees so hard.

And then his eyes locked onto one of the mewling kits. Its eyes were squeezed shut, and yet a strange chill ran down his spine.

_**"Jayfeather!"**_

The voice screamed in his head and his hands shot up to cover his ears. The scene was too enrapturing. Who was that gray kitten, and why did Jay feel like he held such a strong bond with it?

_**"JAYFEATHER!"**_

He pushed against the sides of his head harder, as if squeezing out the words. Who was calling him? Wait, **_JAYFEATHER_**? Was that his name?

All of a sudden his heart began to pound at an abnormal rate as the wind picked up speed, sending a flurry of snow around him. He was knocked backwards by the icy gust, and he rose his arms to shield his face from the vicious onslaught. All the while, he **KNEW** that he was dreaming, and yet how could he be?

Then the cold hit him harder and he was ripped out of his dream.

..…..…

Blue eyes shot open as the teenager's mouth opened to form a perfect 'O'.

**"_FINALLY_, I thought you'd never wake up."**

Leo's voice reached his ears, and yet Jay was too busy shrinking into himself. He was drenched! Soaked to the skin! There was no doubting that Leo had tried the old bucket of water technique. Jay just wished to death that it didn't have to be a freezing Fall day. He sputtered water and jumped upright, shaking droplets from his sleeves.

**"Why you!"**

But Jay was more upset at having been woken than the manner in _which_ he'd been woken. As soon as he'd left his dream, that beautiful sense of sight had vanished, and he was left with an aching in his chest, for he knew that a part of himself was missing.

The blonde's hands had clenched into raised fists before he sighed with finality and rested them at his sides. He could feel his brother's confusion, and Jay had to wonder if he'd always been able to sense other's feelings this easily. Exhaling heavily, he pondered for the first time how Leo had even gotten water if they were at the park. Wait, if they were at the park, then how was Leo here?

He could still feel the grass under his shoes, and the air was a tad chillier than it had been before. Not to mention he could no longer hear the voices of children at play. A fluttering panic rose in his chest as his jaw dropped.

**"Oh my God! How long have I been…"**

He sensed his brother shrug before Jay shivered. Water+wind+night+idiotic brother= **PISSED**. His temper flared and he lashed forward swiftly. Even if he didn't know where exactly he was aiming, his blow was surprisingly strong, and it headed straight for Leo's chest. However, before either of them could tell what was happening, the taller boy had zipped out of the way faster than should have been possible for a human. Even a football player.

As empty air greeted him, Jay let out a hiss of surprise as he nearly fell forward before simply walking it off. He spun around, shaken by the fact that he'd actually missed. Sure, he was horrible at fighting, but he'd been certain that no one could have dodged that. Even Leo seemed surprised, because he looked down at his own legs in awe, wondering if he might be some sort of superhero. However, by the time he'd looked back up, Jay was swatting him in the side of his head, sending Leo tumbling to the ground.

After that, Leo apologized about fifteen times before Jay finally convinced his brother to lend him his sweater. It was a bit big, and the sleeves left only Jay's fingertips exposed to the cold air, but it was warm and Jay wasn't in the mood to argue for once. He was still dwindling on his dream as he and his brother walked back home in a companionable silence. Well, at least for Jay. His talkative brother found the quiet awkward and uncomfortable. Finally, it seemed to get to him, and he coughed and spoke.

**"So uh, aren't you gonna ask how I found you?"**

Jay blinked and looked up at his sibling.

**"Not really. I was more so wondering how you got the means to soak me."**

At this, Leo beamed proudly and Jay was once again reminded of why his brother was so popular at school despite being dumb as a doorknob.

**"I was out jogging and had some extra water."**

Jay let this all sink in. When it did, his face twisted in horror. His brother had been exercising, in _this_ sweater. Jay had thought it only seemed damp when he put it on because he was already wet, but in seconds he was ripping it off and shoving it back at his brother with a howl of disgust.

**"That's gross! Your sweat's all over that thing!"**

Crestfallen, Leo chased after his brother, who was running on ahead just to get rid of the sticky feeling on his skin.

**"Wait, I don't sweat that much! And I was already cooled off by the time I found you!"**

But his smaller brother wouldn't listen, and Leo had to follow him at a fast pace until they'd reached the two-story house with its gray shingles and white wood facing. The curtains were drawn, which meant Dove was home. Both boys knew how much their little cousin was afraid of the dark despite already being in middle school. Honestly, Leo found it rather cute. Jay, on the other hand, couldn't give a rat's ass whether it was dark or not. What difference did it make to him?

Despite having the shorter legs of the two, Jay was the first to get inside, and he was greeted by a rush of warmth from the heater. However, the run that had left him panting as beads of sweat began to form made it impossible for him to fully appreciate the radiating warmth, and he hurriedly ordered Holly to turn on the AC. She and Dove responded with simultaneous yells of, **"Are you crazy? It's freezing!"**

Pretty soon Leo had joined in the argument, and the four youths were scrambling for control over the cooling device. It wasn't until Jay, fumbling blindly in an attempt to reach the dials, was shoved into the power box and the lights went out with a dreadful **CLICK**. Dove screamed shrilly and must've startled Leo into tripping Holly, because suddenly something crashed to the ground with a shatter and everyone was freaking out. Of course, Jay was used to this. Unfortunately, he was **NOT** used to navigating with his flailing relatives all over the floor. It took 30 minutes for them to get the lights back on, and by then, Dove had fainted from fright. When Aunt Whitewing and Uncle Birch got home, the triplets had to explain to them what had happened. Of course, their stories were all a little different, and there were so many interjections from one another that in the end, the couple sent all three of them to their rooms before they could do anymore damage.

Luckily, Dove turned out to be alright. However, Whitewing and Birch could not help but fear for their daughter's safety. And what would happen when their other daughter, Ivy, got back from boarding school? How was the sweet little girl going to survive her cousins' chaotic natures?

The two spent the whole night sitting at their desks, writing letters to Ivy about how it might be best for her to spend the vacation with her friends. They claimed the house was going to undergo termite extermination, and then they folded the envelopes and sent them off into the mail. For indeed, the house had to have been infected with some pests; of sorts.

...

Well now,  
wasn't that fun?  
=D  
I enjoyed that one,  
though I'll admit it was hard writing for Jay  
as a human,  
seeing as blind people and blind cats have to deal with different sorts of obstacles.  
By the way, the guy Jay ran into?  
You'll be seeing him again pretty soon ;]  
Review Please,  
and look out for the next chapter soon to come!

Note: I'll try updating at least twice a week.


	3. Doorknobs and Holes are a Sign

Surprisesurprise!  
But there's a new main character that's probably unexpected. ;]  
Kudos to anyone who figured out who he was just from the;

_"In the unfortunate case of Fox..."  
_

Well, I got this one in at 11:56 PM. =P  
My spoiled little minions,  
I felt I had the time, and the muse.  
So that's where this deformed creation came from. xO  
I wanted to actually write another chapter for Jayfeather  
cuz I miss his brashness,  
but then I realized that, crackish as this is, it's still a STORY,  
and therefore requires plot continuation. =O  
So enjoy this chapter.  
Promise the next one will revolve around the odd triplets. ;]

...

**Chapter 1- Doorknobs and Holes Are a Sign**

In went the scrambled eggs, the bacon, the rice, and down went the orange juice. The person burped, wiped their mouth with a napkin, and was out of the kitchen before his parents could nag him about cleaning his dishes. The backpack was slung over his shoulder as he slid into his sneakers, and the door was open and shut all in one fluid movement. The boy was in a hurry for many reasons. After all, on your first day of school, the last thing you want to be is late.

_Or the only guy wearing a uniform._

In the unfortunate case of Fox, he was one such guy.

The first thing he felt upon stepping through the massive doors was the locker colliding with his forehead as he was roughly shouldered into the metal set-up. The pain was brief, and he scrambled to keep from falling as he swiftly looked up at his attacker. However, whoever it was obviously didn't have the courtesy to apologize, or simply didn't give a damn, for Fox found himself staring at the bustling halls once more. Determined not to feel intimidated, he adjusted his backpack and started down the long traffic jam. He needed to check himself into the Front Office, wherever that was. His father Dustpelt had never been much of a person for giving directions.

The red-head was 80 years old by the time he reached the end of the hall, and by then everyone had vanished like smoke, slipping into their homerooms as if they hadn't just been gossiping about their teachers. He frowned worriedly. If it was September and the beginning of the school year, he might not be the only stranger in these halls. But it was May, and Spring Break had just ended. He was alone.

Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, he walked faster through the winding building. There were windows on almost every wall, and he couldn't help but gape at how big the courtyard was. Even his private school before this hadn't looked so enormous. Then again, there had only been about 200 students at most. The high school located in the town of Four Territories was a lot to take on for a first year, and with each step into the unknown, Fox felt his confidence fading.

**"Shoot…"**

He turned around to see if perhaps he had company, but there was no one but himself. He faced front and kept walking until he spotted a worn-down door with splintered planks barely keeping it together. In fact, it looked like the additional supporters needed to be redone too. Sub-consciously, he wondered if they had a wood-working shop.

Above the door and nailed into the wall sat a crooked white sign… At least, it used to be white. Now, in faded letters read the words **NURSE'S OFFICE** against the gray and moldy placard. Several suspicious holes decorated the sign crudely, and he wondered how many times the sign must have fallen down.

When he peered up against the glass framed between the wood, he was disappointed to find that whoever was in charge must've taped up some anatomy poster, for his vision was greeted with shadows. Straightening, he knocked twice with back of his hand before waiting. Several moments passed before a voice hollered,

**"Come on in!"**

Startled slightly by the loud tone, he hurriedly turned the knob. In his haste to not seem foolish, the knob popped off with a **CLUNKADUNK** as the door swung open and smacked the wall with a clatter. He waited for it to fall of its hinges and explode in a pile of dust, but it surprisingly held, well, more like clung.

Fox stood in the open doorway now, staring down at the rusted handle that his fingers were still clasped around. With a delayed gasp of horror, he looked up at the nurse and instantly blushed. She was seated comfortably at a long desk with neatly stacked files covering it, and her chestnut hair rested high up in a ponytail. But, didn't she look a little young to be working?

The girl blinked and looked up from her work, eyes taking a second to look over the boy before falling to the door knob he was still grasping. He flushed in embarrassment and fear.

**"Um, this is- I didn't mean to..."**

Fox stuttered, hurriedly putting the doorknob on the desktop, waiting for some sort of annoyed reaction. Instead, the girl merely smiled and laughed, causing him to break into a grin of his own. Gosh did she have a pretty laugh.

**"It's fine. Happens all the time. We've tried getting this place fixed up, but the school board's got 'more important things to do'. Y'know?"**

She asked, leaning back in the chair and smiling at him.

He smiled back in relief. If this had been his old school, he'd be sending another letter home telling his ma and pa that he would be spending the weekend cleaning out the school's basement.

**"Y-yeah. Sorry. You wouldn't happen to know where the front office is, would you?"**

His words made her lip twitch and she leaned forward, speculating him.

**"Hmm… You didn't get into trouble did you? It takes a lot to get sent to the office. What'd you do, kill someone?"**

He winced slightly at her words before shaking his head.

**"N-No! Not at all! I'm new here, so-"**

In a flash, the girl was on her feet, and his blue eyes widened when he realized that indeed, she was far too young to be a nurse. She was shorter than himself; petite and fresh. But before he could ask what a teenager was doing directing the Nurse's Office, his hand had been grasped by the smaller, delicate one, and he was being led out of the room. He looked over his shoulder as the dilapidated door faded from sight before glancing down at the 'Nurse'.

**"Why didn't you say so earlier? If it wasn't your first day, you'd get bad markings for being this late. Do you have your schedule yet?"**

He shook his head and she sighed. His stomach fluttered at the thought of disappointing her.

**"Oh, I was told to look for a 'Coach Ashfur' afterschool?"**

He offered, eyebrows raising as her face blanked with recognition. He'd played football at his last school, but he'd heard that Four Territories' coach had won several coaching awards. She stopped for a moment, shoes sliding to a halt as she seemed to think something over in her head. Not wanting to be rude, Fox waited patiently until she appeared to have made up her mind.

**"Alrighty, to the Front Office it is. So tell me, New Boy, what's your name? Are you transferring from out of town or what?"**

She asked as she started walking again. He obediently allowed her to pull him along, for secretly, he rather enjoyed the fact that they were hand in hand.

**"I'm Foxlea…. Just Fox."**

He said, cutting himself off abruptly. At his old school, the times he'd been made fun of for his peculiar name were countless. The last thing he wanted was for that same traumatic experience to happen here. Why did his parents have to give him such a weird title? Why not Jacob, or Allen, or even Bob? Anything more normal than **FOXLEAP**. He cringed at the sound it gave off in his own head. Even his sister had been given a weird name. **ICECLOUD?** Were their parents hippies or something?

Probably, and Fox's grandparents must've been too, for Icecloud and Foxleap's parents were Ferncloud and Dust. Seriously.

**"And yea, I'm from Hollow Lakeside Academy. It's about 3 hour's drive out of town."**

He heard the girl let out a squeak of delight and she turned with a lovely grin on her face. He couldn't help but smile back with a hint of a blush.

**"Lakeside? Isn't that where the rich kids go?"**

His blush deepened and he glanced away, suddenly finding the hallway portraits very interesting.

**"Uh, yeah, I guess. But I'm not rich, I got there on a scholarship, so-"**

Immediately he tried taking that back, because it made him sound brainy and like something of a show-off. But the girl didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed even more impressed.

**"Wow, you must be like, a genius! Well, I don't know if Four Territories can live up to your standards, but at least you won't have to feel too alone. The smartest kids, and the only one's who aren't crazy- though don't let anyone know I told you that, have lunch under that oak tree right there."**

She pointed out a window as they passed by, and he barely managed to catch sight of the shady spot. It looked rather cozy beneath the spring sky.

**"No, not really. There are plenty of smarter people out the-"**

The sound of hysterical laughing and shrill exclamations cut him off, and he and the girl halted at the same time, alarm running through their skin. Not a second later, a small gang of maybe 4 or 6 boys came thundering down the hall, laughing and screeching all the way like they had just taken an overdose of helium. He hoped he didn't look as alarmed as he felt, for he could feel his head swaying as the animals stampeded by, not even slowing down to acknowledge the two as they vanished around a corner and were gone just like that. The only proof that they'd been there was the faint echo of their footsteps and voices fading in the distance.

**"W…Was that normal?"**

Fox asked, glancing nervously at the girl. She rolled her eyes and sighed before smiling up at him again.

**"Yeah, sorry. They'll stop when Mr. Rowanclaw catches them in 3, 2…. 1."**

As if on cue, there was the sound of a door hurtling open. Then a muffled cry as, Fox's imagination presumed, one of the boys ran straight into it. The rest must have pigpiled into him, for soon a booming masculine voice could be heard bouncing across the walls of the school. Fox had to let go of the girl's hands to cover his ears. Silence followed, and he waited anxiously. Had the teacher done something to the boys? And then there was the dejected sound of feet trudging along the marble floor, and the boy relaxed.

Gazing over at his companion in awe at her psychic powers, he didn't deny that he was impressed.

**"Whoa! How'd you know that?"**

She beamed proudly before taking his hand again and pulling him along once more.

**"Oh, you spend enough time around here and you get to know the going ons. My dad's been working here since I was 3, so I know this place like the back of my hand. And there're _always_ boys like that running around, no matter what the generation**."

She sighed, though she was smiling to herself in amusement. Up ahead, Fox could see a larger, (and considerably newer) sign. Though he couldn't read the letters, the girl did so for him, probably by memory.

**"Front Office- home sweet home to the biggest bad guys in this school, and favorite hang-out of the teacher pets. No better place to get community service."**

Fox grinned at that as she opened the door. He noted that the polished copper knob did not break off.

**"Ms. Mouse!"**

Fox almost choked at the name that his new acquaintance spoke. Then he remembered that he shouldn't be talking.

**"Willow? What is it?"**

Willow, so that was her name. He smiled at how beautifully it suited the lovely girl.

The newly discovered Willow let go of his hand and headed over to the front desk where a thin, elderly looking women with a sharp facial structure sat straight up, peering through her glasses and down at her messy desk. When she heard Willow come over, she looked up and Fox couldn't help but take a step back. Her eyes were such a fierce green that he almost felt hypnotized.

**"Meet Fox. Scholarship student from Lakeside. Nice and modest too."**

The boy blushed at that. He'd never heard someone else talk about him positively. At least, he hoped that was a good thing. He looked up at Willow and then at Ms. Mouse, who was giving him a calculating look.

**"Hmm… How old is he?"**

The women's voice ran clearly despite her obvious… Older nature, and Fox had to give her credit. Even he couldn't talk that confidently.

**"He's…"**

She glanced over at him, as if realizing for the first time that she didn't actually know. Helpfully, he grinned and answered for her.

**"15. I'm a freshman."**

He was greeted by a scoff from Ms. Mouse, and he held back the urge to frown. He knew no one liked freshman, because that was just how high school worked. Everybody hated the 'arrogant' freshman who thought they were so cool. No one cared for the softmoors, the juniors hung out with the seniors, and the seniors looked after the juniors and were the 'cool kids'. It was like a big family. The spoiled youngest, the forgotten middle, and then the two oldest that hung out the most. It was all tradition though, so Fox felt no hard feelings.

**"Huh. He's a little tall for a first year."**

The way she said it made Fox unsure of whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, so he decided not to think too much about the old lady's words for the sake of keeping what self-esteem he still had left for surviving the rest of his first day.

**"Aren't they all?"**

Silently, he thanked Willow for her smooth words. But Ms. Mouse wasn't done.

**"No, what about that little boy who came in the other day? The football player's brother, you know. The blind one."**

At the women's words, Fox furrowed his brow curiously and glanced over at Willow, who's face had strangely gone red.

**"You mean Jay? He didn't come _the other day_. He came before Spring Break started, which was several weeks ago. There IS a difference you know. And yes, he's Leo's brother."**

**"Yes, yes. Leo the fullback. Strange, how different those two are. One's a giddy idiot, and the other's a hot-headed idiot."**

For some reason this got Willow very worked up, and she clenched her fists at her sides as if about to argue. However, Ms. Mouse was already waving her frail hands dismissively, as though she wasn't in the mood to get in a fight over two boys who weren't even there.

**"Don't get your hair up in a knot. So this boy, Fox…"**

Once again those green eyes were rested on him, though this time he was able to meet them evenly.

**"Do you now your homeroom?"**

**"He doesn't have a schedule yet."**

Willow butted in a little fiery, though she seemed to have calmed down for the most part. Fox found himself wondering more and more as to why her reaction had been the way it had.

**"Oh, I see. Here princess, go take this letter to Vice Principle Bramble."**

The women pulled out a yellow sheet of paper and handed it to the girl. Willow looked like she wanted to protest the pet name, but finally decided it wasn't worth it. With an encouraging smile at Fox, she turned and disappeared into one of the back rooms, leaving Fox standing there across from the old lady. She looked at him and smirked. He frowned. She cocked an eyebrow questioningly. He gulped loud enough for his adam's apple to poke out. Something twinkled in her eyes, and he cautiously sat down in one of the waiting chairs and reached for a magazine. Flipping it open in front of his own face, he set about to reading it before cursing silently. Of all the random coverups, why did he have to pick **Teen Glitz: Go Girl Dreams**? He groaned inwardly before stiffening at the sound of a snicker. His eyes flickered over the top of the magazine, but Ms. Mouse had already gone back to her paperwork. He frowned and went back to the pictures of prada bags and mini skirts. Well, maybe he could learn a little about what girls liked. At least he'd have a head start if he ever decided to ask someone out in the future.

Instantly, his thoughts flashed to good-natured Willow before he shook his head and went back to reading the caption under** Teen Star of the Year**. He couldn't even find his way through a public school that was falling apart. If he wanted to win over the beautiful girl, he'd have to first learn how to get past the front doors without slamming into the lockers. Gripping the pages harder, Fox made a promise to himself right than and there that, new or not, he was going to make Four Territories his home, and he wouldn't let himself be driven from it.

He smiled to himself. After all, it was only his first day. There was no telling how many other doors he would be breaking down. Literally.

...

Next chapter coming real soon ;]

Review please,  
and thanks so much to those of you who already did!  
Really appreciate it ^^  
And hope you likey so far.


	4. Flames that Burn

**WARNING: This chapter contains offensive language and profane suggestions.**

Well, lots more characters got introduced in this one.  
I'll try getting in another chapter on Friday or Saturday,  
though I can't make any promises.  
Busy with soccer and the like, yknow? =)

...

**Chapter 4- Flames that Burn**

**"Dum da boo dee da boo dum doo da boo dee da boo dum da boo dee da boo dum." **[Lol. I'm Blue~]

Leo had never really understood his cousin's obsession with music. Tiger was always singing to himself; be it in the halls, during football practice, or even in the middle of the algebra quiz. It was no wonder Mr. Spider was always bringing his meter stick down on the poor boy's head. When Leo peered down at his relative's scalp, he could just make out a steadily forming bump amidst the messy copper hair, like in all those comics he loved to read.

**"Umm, Tiger, maybe you shouldn't…**"

The blonde said finally, an uncertain tone to his voice. His smaller teammate turned and glanced at him curiously.

**"Shouldn't what? Express my love for the world in this angelic voice of mine?"**

He beamed as he spoke, and Leo couldn't help but get caught up in his cousin's enthusiasm. Heck, he'd taught the kid everything he knew. But he quickly snapped out of it. He was supposed to be teaching Tiger the ways of the world, not how to get yourself thrown out of the football league for being a pansy.

**"Yeah, if that's what you call it. Y'know, be more like, auhgg… What's that word Jay's always using?"**

Leo ran a hand through his golden locks, eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried recalling his brother's complex vocabulary. The two boys were joined by a sophomore at that moment.

**"Conspicuous?"**

The new voice offered, and Leo instantly clapped his hands with a delightful cry of,

**"Yes! That's the word! You should be more conspicuous, Tiger my man!"**

With a flourishing motion, the boy turned to embrace whoever had just unblocked his oh-so regal mind before freezing mid-step. Ice seemed to have grown into his bone structure, for suddenly the bright ball of energy was standing rigid, his arms still reached out in an awkward half-hug.

**"B-B- Breezepelt! W…What are you doing here? I thought you were-"**

**"Suspended?"**

The dark-haired boy said with a hint of a glower as Leo's hands dropped to his sides like twin ragdolls.

**"Yeah, for fighting with one of the subs or something…"**

Leo's voice trailed off, and even Tiger was aware of his buddy's discomfort. The younger male turned his gaze over to the sophomore, looking him over cautiously. Few things could get his happy-go-lucky cousin down. Was there something Tiger didn't know of?

**"Yeah, well I won. Maybe that's why I got back early."**

Breezepelt said with a smirk, green eyes sharp and icy behind the fur-like hair overshadowing it. However, Leo was frowning. He knew Breezepelt's father… Well,

_My father too_, Leo thought wistfully, had connections with the school committee. All Breezepelt needed was to convince his mother he was innocent, and then the strict woman would pull the reigns in on her husband. After that, only a few strings needed to be tugged here and there, and Breezepelt's suspension was cut in half. Leo bet that 99% of the time Breezepelt's violations 'went missing somewhere along the paperwork processing', and therefor couldn't be marked on his permanent record.

_Now why can't we have parents who actually care about what we're exposed to?_

Biting back the bitter thoughts, Leo rolled his eyes and shouldered past his half-brother. The last thing he needed was for some egotistical creep to come and ruin his sunshine. Besides, how was he supposed to show Tiger all the ropes with Breezepelt lurking in the shadows?

Tiger, meanwhile, had given up on trying to decipher the strangely haunting gaze in Breezepelt's eyes and hurried to catch up to his cousin.

**"So? You were saying?"**

Leo blinked and looked thoughtful.

**"Hmmm…. Nope, can't remember actually."**

His kin sighed before walking a little ahead of him.

**"Something about my singing being inconspicuous?"**

Tiger cocked one eyebrow as he emphasized the last word, amber eyes questioning his cousin pointedly. At this, an obvious blush crossed Leo's face, and he rose his hands up front defensively.

**"Uh, no. Nevermind, forget I said anything! I'm just Leo, good old friendly Leo."**

Tiger frowned doubtfully.

**"Yes. Good old dumb Leo."**

Tiger turned to walk again before halting almost instantly. His neck craned backwards as he followed the movements of an apparently significant other. Leo hadn't realized his cousin was leaning backwards, and he bumped into him.

**"Why'd you stop? And what're you lo-"**

Leo's jaw dropped mid-sentence as his eyes popped out. There was Heather, arguably one of the prettiest girls in the school. With soft blonde hair that curled ever so slightly as it fell down her shoulders and warm blue eyes, it was no wonder almost every passing head turned to stare and watch the school's princess pass. She was accompanied by her friend Dawnpelt, Tiger's own sister.

Both boys stared in awe until Heather had disappeared around the corner. Blinking, they simultaneously shook their heads.

**"Wow. That just made my day."**

Tiger beamed. He liked pretty girls, no doubt, but he would never make any moves on Heather. He knew how close Leo and the blonde had been in middle school, and even guys had enough class to know that dating your bro's ex was harsh and shallow. Besides, though he would never admit it, Tiger liked Dove a lot more; even if she was only 14.

**"Yeah… But in five seconds she won't be smiling like that. It's all a hoax. Girls like her are so fake."**

Leo grunted, a shadow seeming to cross his cheery disposition. Tiger wondered at Leo's bitterness, but decided not to comment. It was best to let Leo get out whatever he wanted to. It was one reason the jock was so easy-going. He didn't keep his feelings bottled up.

**"Yeah. So, what's with you and Breezepelt?"**

Tiger asked as he started walking again.

Beside him, his cousin seemed to be looking back on some distant memories before snapping into the present.

**"What? Oh… Well he…."**

Swiftly trying to think up an excuse for why he loathed his half-brother without giving away the secret of just how complicated their family situation was, he shrugged, thought up a wonderful white-lie, and put on the best look of disgust that his warm face could manage.

"**Well he… You know… I heard he's a queer."**

Tiger stared at him.

**"A what?"**

Oh great. Did he really have to explain?

Leo sighed and, glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention to them, he leaned over and cupped his hands around his friend's ear.

**"Aka, he takes it up the-"**

But Leo never got to finish, for, as fate loved cutting him off at every opportune moment, he was knocked flat on the ground. For all his muscle and height, it added up to nothing as a crowd of students bumped into him. Tiger was left staring down at his fallen comrade.

**"Wonder that they're so excited about."**

Tiger inquired, eyes widening curiously as he forgot all about his cousin. Within seconds, the teenager had been sucked into the growing mass, and it was all Leo could do to stand up before the crowd could trample him.

Frustration and the slightest interest flickered across his expression, and he began pushing and shoving his way through. Being a football player, he knew staying compact and solid was the best way to break through a crowd, so he tucked in all his limbs to avoid getting accidentally caught on someone and being yanked backwards. He forced his way in like this, resembling a skittering cannonball, until finally he was close enough so that he could peer over the heads of a few freshman.

**"What's going on?"**

He called out, but no one heard him above the noise.

Leo was forced to dig deeper, and when he stepped on someone's foot, the owner didn't even seem to notice. They were too busy screaming something along the lines of **"Thtart thome foiting already!"**

Trying to distinguish what the boy had said, he rearranged the letters in his mind until he finally realized that the kid had a terrible lisp.

**"What you meant to say was 'Start some fighting already'."**

Leo said aloud, beaming at his own genius. And then he realized what the words meant, and with a gasp of horror, he spun around and back to where all the crowd had trained their eyes. Most fights took place during breaks. Usually if they were after school, they were settled in the yard. In the hallway, no one could get a good view, which meant the combatants weren't fighting for show. Whatever feud they had, it couldn't wait five more minutes.

So, deciding to take authority, the tall blonde shoved his way through until he was part of the inside circle, the ones closest to the fighters. His eyes widened and he gasped in shock.

**"Flametail! What are you doing?"**

His cousin spun around, one arm held up to suppress the blood now pouring freely down his nose. For a moment, the smaller boy's eyes flashed with surprise and recognition before he was slammed backwards sharply, his head colliding with the dented lockers. An animalistic snarl left his mouth, and the normally calm boy swung out hard, fist connecting with his attacker's jaw. A sickening crunch followed as the boy fell and Flametail's foot slammed down on his shoulder.

**"Little pissoff!"**

Flametail's rival spat, using his good hand to grab the light-haired boy by the ankle. In turn, Flametail moved to kick off his grip, when someone else punched him hard in the back, causing him to stagger forward, wind knocked out of him. Instantly, the table's turned and the crowd screeched louder, more fervently. Leo couldn't tell who they were cheering on, and nor did he care. All he could see was his little cousin struggling to defend himself as he was outnumbered. He shielded himself with bruised forearms before he was knocked to the ground and the onslaught of kicking began. And then Leo spotted Tiger's face growing closer as the boy charged forward to protect his brother.

**"Get your fucking hands off of him!"**

The words that left Tiger's mouth were thrown harshly and rang across the halls. In half a second the tawny-haired male had joined in a thrashing hurricane of limbs. He dealt some strong blows to one enemy's stomach, but than a black-haired opponent was joining in and had knocked Tiger in the back of the head. The football player dropped without a sound, and that was when Leo's blood raced violently and the next thing he knew, he had his own hands wrapped around someone's neck. He felt soft impact all over, but the attacks did no harm. He lunged through the blinding haze as he felt flesh and bones break beneath his hands, and he wondered if this was what things looked like to Jay. Being blind, that is. The next thing Leo knew was that the air around him seemed to be thinning, and Mr. Rowanclaw's familiar voice was ringing in his ears. Then a welcoming darkness enveloped Leo, and the last thing he heard was someone shouting for another to call an ambulance.

...  
And for those of you wondering,  
Dovepaw and Ivypaw WILL be seen in the chapter right after this.  
In fact, they play a pretty important role.  
They are main characters after all,  
so don't think I left them out ;]  
Anyway, enjoy!  
And thanks to all my wonderful REviewers and viewers in general. ^^


	5. Bloody Knuckles

Ohmygawd!  
Sososososo sorry that this came so late!  
I ended up with two soccer games this  
weekend,  
so that took me by surprise. Dx  
Forgive me... Pwease?

...

**Chapter 5- Bloody Knuckles**

Voices were passing through his head and becoming lost in the static. He couldn't tell what they meant, or why they all seemed to be centered around him. But it hurt. It made his temples throb and his forehead pound, and finally he was groaning as his eyes peeled themselves open.

A lot of times, when people describe the first thing they see in a hospital, they go into great detail about the bright ceiling lights. But to Leo, there were no lights. Only about a dozen faces hoeing over his own. As soon as his amber eyes had peeked open, he instantly regretted it. A hundred voices yelped in excitement and relief as they realized he'd come to.

**"Auuuhg, quiet..."**

He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut again. But they had seen that he was alright, and a set of arms were suddenly embracing him. Groggily, he turned to see who it was and recognized his sister's dark hair and the smell of pomegranate perfume.

**"Holly?"**

He mumbled, dazed as she let go and smiled at him, eyes slightly red. Had she been crying?

He turned slowly, trying to take in the people surrounding him. There was Uncle Birch and Aunt Whitewing. Beside them, Jay was staring with blank eyes. He thought he saw Mr. Spider and Principle Blackstar, but he couldn't be sure. The world felt like it was zooming in and out, and he slowly rose one hand and pressed it to his forehead. And then it all came back to him. The fight, the haze, everything.

He jolted upright too fast, eyes wide with shock. In fact, he moved so quickly and suddenly that Holly was forced to stumble backwards, but her aunt caught her before she fell back into the bookshelf.

**"Take it easy kid, just let everything settle."**

Leo stared shakily at his uncle, but he could not find that familiar reassurance in the man's smile. He glanced down at his sweating hands and then up at Jay, who was strangely quiet.

**"Flametail… And Tiger…."**

**"They're in the next room. Along with those three…"**

Jay glanced off to the side. The smaller blonde couldn't see his brother, but knew that those golden eyes were rested on him.

Leo's reaction to the mention of his cousin's attacker was for him to ball up his fists and grit his teeth. If he was in the hospital, did that mean he'd lost?

**"What happened? I was jumping in to help them, and then-"**

**"We'll explain later. You need to rest now though."**

Instinctively, Leo's hand shot up and clung to his sister's sweater sleeve. His eyes were downcast, and the black-haired girl was slightly startled by his sudden display of loneliness.

**"Could… Some of you stay? I'll get bored otherwise."**

At the thought that her brother actually needed her, Holly beamed and nodded enthusiastically. Leo glanced over at his brother, who shrugged and walked over to join them, well-mannered Dove helping him through the unfamiliar surroundings. However, Uncle Birch and Aunt Whitewing revealed that they couldn't stay. There was a meeting at Uncle Birch's office and Whitewing needed to go over some housing paperwork with a family that had recently moved to town.

Holly turned, watching as all four adults left the room. After all, the school staff didn't really want to get involved in such personal affairs, and they had a lot of filing to do. After all, it wasn't like they could just ignore a violent fight that had happened in their halls. There was a lot of explaining and parental reassurance they would have to deal with. Holly almost felt bad for them before remembering that it was their fault it had happened in the first place. The teachers should have been paying better attention to their students.

Green eyes flashing back to her weary brother, she plopped down on the edge of his bed.

**"So buddy, feeling pretty stupid, huh?"**

But she was smiling, no longer trying to hide the affection in her gaze. Leo was always being so foolishly brave, but she was proud of him and glad that he was alright. In fact, when she'd been brought over to the hospital with the rest of their family, she'd been so anxious at the thought that he'd gotten a concussion or broken a limb. In the end though, the doctors had said he merely passed out after he beat the three older boys past the point of recognition. Strange; Leo had been in the midst of the fray and hadn't received a scratch. There was only a small bump on the side of his head from when he'd fainted and dropped to the ground.

**"Stupid… Of course not! I was like a super hero! I won after all, right?"**

Already the sunny boy was beaming, and his family couldn't help but chuckle. Holly continued smiling, while Dove had sat down in an armchair, fumbling with something in her backpack. Leo's stomach twisted slightly. Had he made the middle school cut class for him? However, even more bothersome than the prospect of being a burden on the two females, he found himself wondering what was going on in his brother's mind. So far, Jay hadn't said a word the whole endeavor. Perhaps, he was angry with Leo?

**"So what did happen anyway?"**

Dove's head snapped up from her bag and she cast an uneasy glance at Holly that was meant to be disguised, but Leo saw through it. He rolled his eyes and flopped back down on his pillow. Ahhh, hospital beds were so comfy!

Snuggling in a little deeper, he smiled sweetly up at his sister.

**"Come on, no adults are here to yell at you. And it's not like Jay or I are gonna tell anyone. Spill it. How awesome was I?"**

Holly swallowed and clutched her hands together. Confusion washed over Leo. Had he lost maybe? No, that was impossible. He didn't hurt anywhere besides a light ache just above his forehead, and no one was fussing over whether he was feeling alright.

**"What're you worried about? Did I kill someone or something?"**

At this, Holly scoffed and elbowed him, causing him to squeal.

**"Hey! Gentle on the cripple, please!"**

Dove giggled at that, and Leo beamed. He always liked it when he managed to make his little cousin laugh.

**"Fine, fine. It's not YOU we're worried about. It's Flametail and Tiger."**

Leo felt his optimism slowly sinking into a ball of bile.

**"Flametail and Tiger?"**

The names were dry on his tongue as he waited for the truth, trying to imagine the worst possible situation so that whatever she said would feel like a relief.

**"We don't know EXACTLY what happened, but Flametail might've broken his arm and some other things. And Tiger's…"**

That was when the sudden sound of metal scraping the floor caused Leo's head to snap upright. Holly turned, emerald orbs finding Jay's form. Even Dove seemed surprised. Jay gritted his teeth, hands clenched into fists as he turned to head out the door.

**"I'm going to the bathroom."**

He was already stalking off before anyone could stop him, and Dove really did try her best to warn him about the doorway.

**"Jay!"**

**BONK.** The blonde stepped smack into the wooden frame before jolting backwards, one hand fisting in his hair to suppress the steadily rising pain. Flushed with anger and embarrassment, he stepped sideways and made his exit, leaving the hospital room in silence as the three kin stared after his disappearing figure.

**"Is he… Alright?"**

Dove managed, voice questioning as she looked over at her cousins. She knew Jay was a bit of a strange one. He didn't like being helped even though he was blind, and he had seemed extremely bitter about not being able to see since that night when they'd fought over the AC. He couldn't still be mad, right?

She frowned to herself. Why was he so high-strung all the time? Every little thing seemed to tick him off, and Dove couldn't help but wish he could be more laid back like Leo or Tiger. At the thought of her cousin, she felt her cheeks redden slightly and she slapped herself in the face. The motion made Holly and Leo stare at her. Burning red with embarrassment, she stammered for an explanation.

**"Uh, I uh, there was a mosquito."**

**"Blehg, bugs suck."**

Leo muttered, making a face as Holly relaxed.

**"So what did happen to Tiger?"**

As Leo reopened the subject, Holly stiffened visibly. She'd hoped Leo had forgotten about their cousin.

**"He's with his parents. He hasn't woken up yet Leo."**

Leo swallowed and his hands gripped the comforter. He knew why Holly had wanted to tell him. His sister had known he would blame himself for not being able to protect his cousin and friend, and the girl had been right. Leo felt himself become overwhelmed with shame and defeat. If he had jumped in earlier instead of staring dumbstruck like the idiot he was, maybe none of this would have happened. Flametail wouldn't be broken all over, and Tiger would be sitting beside him laughing uproariously about how they'd kicked that trio's asses. But instead, he was the only one who was safe. He cursed and didn't try to disguise it. He felt a little bad when Dove flinched away from his raw language, but even Holly didn't try restraining him. She too was wondering how their in-law family was dealing.

_We're not even really blood related._

She thought sadly, for Flametail, Dawnpelt, and Tiger were some of their closest relatives. When Squirrel, their apparent mother, had finally revealed that she'd raised them in Leafpool's place, it had hit the three hard. Leafpool, the one they'd grown up thinking was their aunt, had given them up because she'd gone and gotten pregnant as a teenager. Sure, Squirrel had barely been older than her, but Squirrel hadn't decided to go to college. Leafpool wanted to pursue medicine, so she'd abandoned her children. And though it stung Holly deep inside, she knew it had hit Jay the hardest. The solitary boy had always looked up to his aunt as a role model. She and Leo were the only ones who knew that Jay wanted to become a doctor, but once he'd found out that he was taking after the person who was his real mother, he'd never mentioned his dream again.

As if to make things worse, they're adoptive father Bramble hadn't even known. Well, he knew they were adopted, but he was clueless to the fact that he was technically related to them through marriage anyway. After the whole Leafpool-Squirrel drama, his relationship with his wife took a turn for the worst, and the two had gotten separated.

_Why does Bramble have to be our vice principal? That's just too awkward._

Holly thought, wondering what the adult had thought after hearing that three students, all of which were his nephews, had been taken to the hospital. But that was why Holly liked her former father and his sister, Tawnypelt. They were friendly and honest, even if Bramble had never revealed that they were adopted. He'd probably figured it was better psychologically, but Squirrel had actually hidden the identity of their real parents all these years. Who was sick and disgusting enough to do that?

As Holly was thinking all of this, she felt a hand rest on her own, and she looked up in surprise. Leo was staring at her with a determined expression on his face.

**"But he will wake up. Right Dove? People fall asleep in order to wake up, just as bones break in order to heal."**

His cousin cast him a strange look as she wondered at his strange sense of logic. It didn't even really mean anything. Most of what Leo said seemed to be a load of nonsense, but Dove merely smiled. Whatever it took to make her quirky cousin feel better.

**"Yeah, of course. Tiger's strong. He can make it through anything."**

And the blonde really did believe that as the words left h**er mouth. Her cousin was smart and warm. She didn't doubt that Tiger would be alright.**

**"Well duh. It's not like I was doubting him or anything."**

Holly rushed hurriedly before pouting as her brother began laughing at her.

**"Oh my gawd! Can you believe this Dove? I knew something that Holly didn't for once! HAHA! I'm a genius, see? Didn't I tell you I was smart?"**

She punched him sharply but that only made him laugh harder. Dove's face turned helpless and she hurriedly began working on her homework as Holly threw punch after punch into her brother's gut. His laughs grew in pitch and volume, and eventually no one, not even Leo himself, was sure whether they were from amusement or pain.

Outside the room, every passerby turned to stare at the door, wondering what exactly was going on in there.

..…..….

It was all Jay could do to keep from breaking down the bathroom wall as his fist slammed into the patterned ceramic. The familiar sting bit into his knuckles, and the sudden stench of salt and metal filled his senses. He ignored the throbbing that had developed and turned so that his back was pressed against the cold surface. Thank God no one else was there, thank GOD.

Slowly, he let his knees buckle and he slid down until he was seated on the floor, forehead pressed against the curve of his jeans as he waited motionlessly, the only sound that of the tap water dripping every so often.

_Leo, you idiot. You stupid, useless idiot._

And that was really all he could manage to think up. How could his brother have been stupid enough to get into a fight? Sure, their cousins had been in danger and Leo would never hear the last of it if he just stood there and watched, but why did he always have to put himself in harm's way?

Jay shuddered at the thought of ever losing his brother. And it wasn't just Leo. Both his siblings were the only ones he could trust anymore. Since Squirrel and Leafpool had betrayed them, they were all they had left. The thought of being without one of them burned painfully in his chest, and eventually it numbed out the broken skin on his hand.

**"Losing you two would be like having a part of me die, if I'm not already dead."**

He murmured to himself, recalling the dream he'd had and how things had never really been the same afterwards. That hollow aching never left his chest, and every night he hopped all too willingly into bed, praying and wishing that he would experience that beautiful thing called vision again.

And every night since he'd been disappointed. That nothing that came with trying to use his eyes; that sense that was intangible to him, an experience he never should have known of in the first place. But now he did know, and he longed for it all the more. Even if the cold had bitten into his skin and the ice had stung his eyes, he wanted it. Desired it more than anything else in the world. Maybe seeing that small kit struggling in the snow had burned fiercer than a flaming coal, and so what if watching the scene had stabbed him deeply. It was a bittersweet memory, but that was just it. It was a memory; no proof of reality. And if he tried telling someone? No matter how much Holly and Leo might have faith in him, there was no way they would believe him. No way in Hell.

**"Damnit Leo…."**

He cursed, fingers tangling in the roots of his hair. Then the sound of footsteps as loud as falling rocks reached his ears and he was shakily hurrying to his feet. The last thing he needed was some stranger thinking he was a crybaby. Or worse; crazy.

Hastily feeling along the wall with his hands, he felt his bruised knuckles brush a stall door and, wasting no time in wincing, practically fell inside the cubicle. He slammed the door shut with his foot and the lock fell in place just as the bathroom door swung open.

Sucking in his breath, Jay rapidly tried to calm his breathing as quietly as possible. He could hear someone muttering something, and then the sound of running water splashing off of a person's hands. The blonde wrinkled his nose and held back the urge to gag. He could even **SMELL** the mud on the man's boots. At least, Jay _hoped_ it was mud.

But damn, if he wasn't uncomfortable. He was in a collapsed bridge with his wrists lined up to his waist and his fingers pointing away from his back. His legs were barely inside the stall, but his shoulders were starting to ache. Still, he didn't dare move. It had always seemed a bit awkward being in the bathroom at the same time as someone else. Especially when you could hear their business.

Swallowing, he tucked his legs in ever so slightly, pausing when he heard the water fade into the steady dripping of an off-turned faucet. The worst part of all this wasn't waiting for the guy to leave, but the fact that the bathroom itself smelled like cat vomit. How Jay even knew what cat barg smelt like was a mystery, but somehow the two seemed relatable. Whoever'd last used this stall sure had **USED** it. Trying not to think too much about the toilet's format occupant, the teen let himself flop to the floor as the bathroom door swung shut again.

Relieved, he crawled to his feet and fumbled with the lock. Huh. That was funny. What kind of a lock was this?

Originally he'd thought it was one of those flick up, pull sideways locks, but apparently not. He tugged. He yanked. He jerked, he shook. The door rattled lamely, and he felt frustrating bubble up inside him. He punched the door angrily and let out a howl of pain as his bad hand crumpled beneath the blow. Taking a minute to flail his bleeding limb around in the air, he huffed before resorting to kicking. What were these doors made of?

**"Uhg! Open!"**

He shouted, aiming an elevated swing with his leg. His shoe flicked the hook out of its hole, and the door swung open. The boy didn't even have time to feel relief or surprise. He was too busy getting friendly with the bathroom floor as it met him head on. The world suddenly got a lot less visible than it already had been, and his thoughts seemed to freeze in place a moment before the throbbing began.

Jay slowly slid upright so that he was resting in a kneeling position. He blinked stupidly, head still swimming. He didn't even notice the bathroom door open as a familiar pair of eyes rested on their half-brother. Of course, if Jay HAD noticed, he would have thrown every object within arm's length at the boy standing in the doorway. If there was one thing that everyone in Four Territories knew, it was that Jay and Breezepelt hated each other, even before they'd figured out they shared the same blood. The two were like a married couple; the kind that gets divorced during the honeymoon. Whether it was shock, smugness, or just plain fury that lit up Breezepelt's eyes was a mystery. Not like Jay could know either way. The point was, Breezepelt marched over to the bleeding blonde, and in half a second he was hoisting the smaller boy up by his shirt collar.

Not even Starclan could have deciphered what Breezepelt's next words meant.

**"This is all your fault!"**

**...**

**Okay,  
so,  
next chapter coming soon.  
I'm trying to write one chapter ahead  
so I never miss a deadline. Dx**

**As you can see,  
that's not working out so great. xD  
So I'll just put up a chapter whenever I've got the time.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed this update.  
I got writer's block during the hospital bed scene,  
but it got easier in the bathroom.  
Cuz I just love Jayfeather so very much. =3  
I mean, who DOESN'T love the hot-headed blind boy?  
-squishes Jay's cheeks and gets bitten-**

**OW! Yeesh... -rubs booboo- **


	6. Burn on the Breeze

**Chapter 6- Burn on the Breeze**

Breezepelt didn't want to be here. That had been established the moment his father dragged him into the car because there was something about Breezepelt's half-siblings being in the hospital. Secretly, Breezepelt had cheered and had a whole celebration in his head. However, than he found out that it was only Leo who was hurt. He'd been hoping it was Jay or Holly that was hospitalized, but fate was against him.

It wasn't really like he HATED them. But both his kin had a way of getting to him. He'd always had a rough relationship with Jay, but that was the blind boy's fault. He was always so rash and rude! Not at ALL like himself! Breezepelt had snorted at the idea of Jay being in a hospital bed. Jay was tough, though Breezepelt hated to admit it. The small boy could take any beating even if he couldn't fight back. The only possible way for him to be in the emergency room was if he accidentally walked off a cliff. But Breezepelt knew the blonde wasn't that careless.

Of course, it was natural for him to want Holly and Jay to get hurt. They were proof that his father had no dignity. Having kids in -high school-? And -abandoning them-? It made Breezepelt's stomach turn at the thought of his father being so shallow. Of course, clearly Breezepelt blamed Crow for this, but he needed to pretend it was Leo, Holly, and Jay who were in the wrong, for it was far easier than hating his own father. Besides, if Holly and Jay were harmed, than Crow would feel bad. It would serve his father right.

He still remembered every time he'd clashed with the two. There'd been that time with Holly on field day back in second grade. What was it over, toilet paper mummies?

..…..…

-The sun burned down, creating droplets of sweat that rolled down his neck. Breezepelt hissed and wiped his face. Why was it always so hot? He shifted from foot to foot, wishing these stupid teachers would hurry up and give them the toilet paper rolls. He smiled, because he knew he would win. He had Heather, Kestrel, and Emberfoot on his side. And everyone knew that they had the fastest kids in class. How hard could rolling Kestrel up in toilet paper be?

The roll landed in Breezepelt's waiting hands, and he smirked at his foes. He'd show them just how unbeatable they could be!

"Alrighty, Kestrel, stand still in the middle."

He said as the teachers blew the whistle to begin.

Kestrel turned his small blue eyes to Breezepelt and frowned.

"I'm NOT being the mummy. You be the mummy."

The brown-haired boy's jaw dropped and he shoved a finger roughly into his teammate's chest.

"Me? But you're the smallest, and you're slow."

This seemed to anger Kestrel, because he shoved back, this time with both hands splayed out.

"If anyone's slow, it's you! You're slower than… Than…"

Breezepelt sneered mockingly as he put his hands on his hips.

"Then what midget?"

Kestrel's eyes blazed and he rose up on his tiptoes.

"Then a blind slug!"

"GUYS! Stop it! Look, the Thunder team is beating us!"

Breezepelt spun around at Heather's words and, sure enough, the self-appointed 'Thunder' team was half-way done with wrapping up a worried looking Holly.

Hastily, Breezepelt switched places with Kestrel, shooting one last death glare at the boy.

"I'll -KILL- you after this, midget."

He ground out the words before he was indeed blinded by a flap of soft paper covering his eyes. Then the world went completely black as he was enveloped in toilet paper.

-5 minutes later-

One part the teachers had conveniently left out was that, once wrapped up, the mummies had to successfully make their way to the other side of the field. Their teammates would wait there for them, and could call out instructions and advice, but couldn't help him in any other way. Had Breezepelt known this before, he might not have been so willing to take one for the team. However, because the 'Wind' team finished wrapping him just as the 'Thunder' team finished up with Holly, all the pressure of winning rested on his shoulders. He was barely even listening to his teammates as he struggled forward without falling.

The toilet paper was tripping up his feet though, and they had to make it to the other side without breaking their 'costume'. He took rapid baby steps as he inched his way forward. Ha! He wasn't a slug, he was more like a blind cheetah!

At least, that's what he thought just as he felt something bump his head. Suddenly he was falling forward onto something soft. At least, it felt soft until it started squirming and yelling desperately. Something sharp (an elbow, he presumed) connected with his jaw, and he flailed sideways, tearing himself free of his toilet paper wrappings. With a howl of rage, he stared daggers at Holly, whom he'd fallen on.

"You! I was winning you cheater!"

He spat, pulling up a clump of grass and hurling it at her. He laughed instantaneously as the excess dirt stuck in her black hair. The girl's green eyes widened and she sat there lost for words until her temper flared.

"I'm a cheater? You ran into me you stupid dork! Stop throwing stuff at me!"

She screamed angrily as fat, salty tears rolled down her cheeks. He threw more grass, yelling taunts and such until a teacher came over and stopped him. Meanwhile, Holly's brothers had run over to her side, along with Toadstep and Rosepetal. They all glared at him while he stood there, teacher grabbing one arm so high that he had to stand on his tiptoes, yet beaming smugly nonetheless. He stuck his tongue out as his teammates joined him.

"See? Windclan are faster AND stronger!"

He mocked as the teacher dragged him away. He wasn't even sure how 'Windclan' had come from the Wind Team, but somehow, it felt extremely nostalgic. He had to force it out of his mind when he suddenly felt very confused. And then in the office, he forgot all about it as the teacher yelled at him and called in Crow and Nightcloud. He got spanked that night and had to go to his room without any TV or bedtime stories, but he didn't 'd showed that no good Thunder team that the Wind team, no, -WINDCLAN-, wasn't afraid of anything!

..…..…

Breezepelt had never forgotten that experience. It was the first time Holly had left an impression on him. He still recalled the tears that she had cried, and ever since, he'd quietly wished that all those years back he'd just apologized and wiped them away instead of screaming and throwing more dirt and grass at her.

He sighed as he turned the corner of the hospital. He had to jump out of the way to avoid a man who was striding past him, clearly oblivious to the smell his boots were giving off. Raising one arm to cover his nose with his sweater sleeve, Breezepelt rolled his eyes and headed on towards the bathroom. He needed to get away from his father, who was busy talking to the receptionist at the counter. He hated when Crow pretended to care; especially about his three children who didn't even need him there anyway. They probably had all their other relatives fawning over them anyway.

Breezepelt grunted and pulled his hand away from his mouth. He swung open the bathroom door and found himself staring at an oddly familiar figure.

-Jay?-

He stood there frozen for only half a second, yet in that moment, a million things raced through his mind.

..…

It was kindergarten, and the air was cold; icy and bitter. He shivered beneath his thin fleece. He'd have to remind his daddy to get him one with not so many holes next time.

Clumsily, little Breezepelt marched through the snow, his blue winter boots already damp with the white frost.

"Brrrrrr!"

He squealed, going cross-eyed as he tried catching flakes on his tongue. They burned, and he quickly stopped. Turning around, he watched his father's silhouette over the hilltop before going back to plowing his way through the safari of snow. He loved this park because it was so open, and in the winter, it was like a a forest of frost.

"Snow snow snow!"

He cried happily, amber eyes bright agains the clean background. And then the child ran as fast as is possible in snow that is up to your waist, arms spread out like wings as he squealed and yelped endearingly. As he was leaping over a particularly steep rise, he swore he saw a little shadow shift ahead of him, but it must have been a trick of the light. Then he heard a startled voice saying,

"Wait! Stop!"

Before a boy popped out of nowhere right in front of him! Breezepelt's eyes went wide as he collided into the figure with an explosion of snow. The ice bit at his tender cheeks, and he let out a gasp at how cold it was when his warm hat went flying from his head. He shifted, rolled sideways, and sat up, peering through the snow at the peculiar creature that had jumped into his way (according to Breezepelt of course).

At seeing the bright hair amidst the snow, Breezepelt's first impression was,

-Oh wowee! It's a squirrel!-

But then the 'squirrel' moved and sat up slowly, revealing itself to be anything but a squirrel. Amber eyes connected with those of the purest blue Breezepelt had ever seen, and he found himself sucking in his breath at how shockingly… BLUE, they were. There was just no other way to describe them. Golden hair rested like soft feathers on the boy's head, and Breezepelt was tempted to pet the other child's hair. He was, how would Breezepelt put it… Angelic?

"You stupid idiot! I told you to stop!"

Breezepelt snapped out of his daydream and he stared at the other boy in confusion. The blonde had now risen to his feet, and though he was clearly much smaller than Breezepelt, his eyes were burning and his face was red.

"W-What?"

Breezepelt gaped, his image of the angel shattering.

How was this HIS FAULT?

Instantly, innocence and awe turned to anger at this abominable injustice, and Breezepelt leaped to his feet and what he liked to consider an elegant manner.

"Yeah, you heard me! BIG, stuuuuupid, idiot!"

The boy stuck his tongue out and Breezepelt hoped that it would freeze in the cold air.

"You're the stupid one! You should've looked where you were going!"

And then all of a sudden, the other boy seemed to jerk backwards and stiffen. A strange look crossed his face, and Breezepelt couldn't help but notice how the boy seemed to act like he'd just gotten slapped in the face.

But in seconds, the wincing hurt was gone and replaced by that familiar anger that had sparked up so easily before.

"I wasn't the one who went stampeding down like a giant elephant! You're stupid AND fat!"

Breezepelt grabbed a snowball in one hand and hurled it into the smaller boy's face, because he was NOT fat. The kid was only saying that because he had on jeans and the thinnest sweater Breezepelt had ever seen. It made the blonde look small, because there was no way that Breezepelt was fat.

"Well you're stupid and small!"

The other boy hadn't seen the snowball coming apparently, because it hit him smack in the face, sending him toppling backwards into the snow. He looked stricken for a moment, not by the offense, but by the action. Fear flashed in his eyes, and Breezepelt wondered if the boy would fight back. For a moment, he just lay there, seeming to decide something, before he was suddenly up on his feet again and lunging at Breezepelt with arms a-flailing. In seconds, the two were fighting and throwing weak little-kid punches at one another. But every fist felt like a hundred lightning bolts, and every time they made contact with one another, they imagined it was an award-winning knock-out. By the time Crow had reached them and pulled Breezepelt off of the smaller kid, both boys were red from the cold and each other's fists. Luckily they'd forgotten to take off their mittens, so it'd been more like padded boxing, but that didn't stop the blonde boy from bursting into tears that froze on his face.

"C-Crybaby!"

Breezepelt jeered, though his own voice shook from cold, exhaustion, and the fragile defense system of a child. The blonde threw ice at Breezepelt, but it bounced harmlessly off of Crow; well, it was harmless to Breezepelt anyway. The adult gave a snort of frustration.

"Calm down you two. You, where're your parents?"

The child bit back the sobs and wiped away his snotty face with one sleeve. He sniffled, and when he looked up, it wasn't at Crow, but at some empty space beside him. The adult realized that the child could not see, and instantly his demeanor changed.

Setting Breezepelt down, he knelt beside the blonde, resting one hand reassuringly on his shoulder, blue eyes calm and steady.

"Son, can you tell me where your mommy or daddy is?"

The blonde bit his lip, unsure whether to tell this man. After all, he was on the stupid kid's side. His brother Leo was always telling him to know who his enemies were. Jay didn't quite understand it, but he doubted Leo did either.

Resigning himself to the stranger's warm aura, he nodded slowly, sniffing once more as he did so.

"They're at home… With Leo and Holly. A-A-Aunty Leafpool took me here."

Then the hand seemed to go cold as ice as the grip tightened suddenly, and Jay let out a squeak of fear and pain as he scrambled to pull free of the man's grasp.

As if just realizing he'd hurt the child, Crow quickly withdrew his hand, wiping the sweat on his pants despite the cold air.

"O-Oh. I see… Your name wouldn't happen to be Jay, would it?"

The boy nodded slowly, empty blue eyes somehow finding Crow's face and locking onto their mirror image.

In that moment, Crow seemed to see something in Jay's expression. Or maybe it was the boy's eyes themselves. Either way, Crow realized something that made his heart pound rapidly, and he hurriedly backed away, scooping Breezepelt up into his arms as he did so.

"I… I see. You should hurry back to your Aunty, Jay. She… She must be worried about you."

Jay mistook the man's stutter for the cold, and he nodded, burrowing into his own scarf and sweater as he heard the man walking away into the distance. He sensed the man's son looking back at him, so he stuck his tongue out spitefully.

From his perch in his father's arms, Breezepelt leaned over the man's shoulder and, cupping his hands around his mouth like a loudspeaker, hollered,

"Stupid Jay! It was all your fault!"

as he watched his unknowingly half-brother fade into the distance, blue eyes cutting through the winter air.

..…..…..

That wasn't the only time Breezepelt had argued with Jay, but it had been the first. Breezepelt would always remember it, because, though he hated to admit it, it hadn't taken much for him to see that there was something special about his half-brother. It had made Breezepelt suspicious, as though the younger boy was hiding some sort of secret.

He stared at his kneeling sibling, and what an odd sight his brother made. The boy looked as if he'd just been praying, for his eyes were staring at Breezepelt, those same blue eyes that Breezepelt had once thought couldn't stand for anything but innocence. Only now, rather than alive and sparking with rivalry, they were dazed, as though someone had just smacked the blonde in the head. Breezepelt was already hurrying over though, knowing just what to say to snap his half-brother out of his frightening delirium. However, Breezepelt surprised himself by reaching one arm out. Swiftly, he changed course and pulled his sibling up by the shirt collar, feeling the smaller person lift easily.

"This is all your fault!"

He spat with more venom than he'd intended, though really who could blame him. He had always gotten into fights with his half-brother, so why was all Jay's irritating fire dying now?

However, in a flash, the dull look had left Jay's eyes, and he was clawing at his half-brother's hand.

"-MY- fault? Wha… I didn't even do anything! What're you talking about?"

Hissing angrily, Jay managed to release himself, and he staggered backwards. Breezepelt's eyes had turned into bright golden suns as he stared at the blood on his hand. It took him a moment to realize it wasn't his own, and instantly his gut twisted.

Oh gawd, he hadn't actually wanted Jay to be the one injured. Hadn't Crow said that it was Leo who'd been hurt? He felt a cold sweat breaking out across his body, and he reached out for his half-brother, eyes panicky and desperate. What had happened? Why was Jay bleeding?

"Blood… You're…"

Choking out the words, he thanked God that Jay was blind. The only hint the blonde took on his brother's shock was the strangled tone in his voice. Agitated, he blinked as he remembered his cracked hand.

"Oh.. I got mad and punched the wall."

The air died, and Breezepelt seemed to drain of life altogether. So Jay had only hurt his hand… Thank God.. Only hurt his hand by…. Punching… A wall….?

"WHAT ARE YOU, A KINDERGARTNER? EVEN PROS DON'T GO KNOCKING FISTS WITH CONCRETE!"

Jay winced as his half-brother began flipping out, and he wondered briefly if perhaps the other male was… Worried for him? No, impossible. The only thing Breezepelt worried about was who'd spray painted his locker. Whatever spray paint was, anyway.

"Actually, it was ceramic. And since when do you give a shit about anyone but yourself?"

Jay spat out harsher than necessary, and instantly Breezepelt's anger directed itself back onto the right course. There was a disdainful snort, and Breezepelt stepped forward swiftly, grabbing his half-brother by the arm.

"Nevermind, loser. Our dad's here, so-"

Both boys froze as Breezepelt cut himself off.

"I mean, Tiger just woke up and everyone's going to check on him, so I came to get you."

But they had both heard what Breezepelt's words had been. Jay swallowed and ignored it, grudgingly letting his brother pull him towards the door before abruptly digging his heels into the hard floor.

"Wait, how'd you know I was in the bathroom?"

He furrowed his brow suspiciously, blue eyes just missing his brother's face. Breezepelt shrugged, forgetting about his needs.

"I didn't. I had to take a piss."

"And now you magically don't have to?"

Breezepelt paused in pulling his brother before looking back at him. His face burned with embarrassment as he noticed the obvious way Jay's eyes expressed, "You're an idiot."

"You shut up. You don't know how my mind works."

He snapped, tugging the blonde sharply out the bathroom and down the hall. Within the first three seconds, he had taken a wrong turn, though the hospital's maze-like halls all looked the same, so who was he to tell.

The two walked in silence for several minutes before a sigh caused Breezepelt to look over his shoulder.

"Yes? Did you want to say something?"

He ground out the words in a sickly sweet voice, and he was surprised when Jay rolled his eyes in response.

"No need to sugar-coat it. Just thought I'd mention that you missed the turn a few minutes ago."

Indignation flashed through the dark-haired boy, and he let go of his kin, amber orbs blazing.

"What? How would you know? You can't even see!"

Jay crossed his arms at this, frowning as a little timer started ticking inside his head.

"No, you're right. I can't see. But YOU can. And besides, I have ears. I don't hear anything along the lines of 'everyone's there to check on him'. Clearly you missed the room hosting the family reunion." Jay reasoned with a slight edge to his voice.

For a moment, Breezepelt seemed like he wanted to argue, but in the end, he merely grunted and turned around, deciding that having Jay follow him would make Breezepelt seem like the more mature one.

The sound of a hundred voices down one end of the hall made Breezepelt wonder how he'd missed the room before, and he halted a few feet from the door. He could see Tiger in bed. Blonde hair seemed to run in both Leafpool's blood and Bramble's. Tiger's mother was seated beside the bed, hugging her son and pinching him for getting into a fight. Rowanclaw was there too, along with a sickly-looking Leo. Breezepelt guessed that Holly and Dove had dragged him from his bed in order to visit their cousin. Even Crowfeather and Nightcloud were inside, though they stood at a distance from the others. Breezepelt had a feeling he and his parents wouldn't stay much longer. Leo was doing fine by the looks of it, which meant there was no longer a need for Crowfeather to feign worry for his son.

Breezepelt stood there, waiting for Jay to enter the room, but when he sensed that the boy was making no move to go inside, he turned, agitated, before feeling a chill run down his spine. Jay's eyes were locked on him intently, and though the brown-haired teenager knew his half-brother was blind, he couldn't help but feel like those blue orbs were scorching right through him.

"Well? Aren't you going in?"

Jay asked, though it was more like a command by the way he said it.

Breezepelt glanced at him and then back at the happy people gathered in the room. There were the happy people, yes, and then his parents awkwardly situated off to the side. He swallowed. He didn't want to go in.

"No, who'd want to join a sappy cliche reunion like that? This isn't a movie."

He scoffed, veiling his rising jealousy and bitterness with brazen words. That was why he was surprised for the utmost time that day when Jay shoved him forward roughly.

The air seemed to freeze over as soon as the two set foot inside, and Breezepelt glanced over at his father to avoid making contact with the gazes trained upon himself and Jay. He silently cursed Jay to Hell and wished to disappear at that very moment. Who was he kidding? He didn't belong here with this happy family. Sure, Jay, Holly, and Leo had been lied to all their lives, but so had Crow. And when Jay, Holly, and Leo had been abandoned by Squirrel, Bramble, and Leafpool, they'd had others there to pick them up. Dove, Birch, Whitewing, Tawnypelt…. But who had been there for him? His father? No, of course not. Nightcloud? Please. He loved his mother, but she was so vain and self-obsessed that she'd spent the next few months after finding out coating herself with make-up and going on shopping sprees. He hated to see her get so worked up about competing with Leafpool. Couldn't she see that his father would never go with that…. That….

Breezepelt didn't even know how to describe her, because he wasn't sure what he thought of the medical student. Either way, he didn't belong here, and he felt himself backing up instinctively. When he searched his father's eyes for reassurance, all he met was that cold blue gaze that had never really looked at him with the love and pride of a father. His nerve shook now, and he began pulling away. However, Jay kept him from walking out, and he glanced down at the boy.

"Leo, you idiot. Haven't you gotten around to apologizing to Tiger? You are the one who took so long to help, after all."

Jay complained, breaking the silence as he led his half-brother over. At this Leo blinked in surprise, and though he cast a nervous, confused glance at Jay and then Breezepelt, he merely grinned in that foolish way of his.

"Hey, we won, didn't we? That's all that matters. But man, I didn't know Flamey could fight so well!"

The atmosphere relaxed as Jay released his brother, letting Breezepelt drift a little to the side. He sat in a chair by the wall, closer to his half-siblings than to his own parents.

Flametail himself was soon to be let out to join his family, so they talked about stupid, pointless things. At some point, Leo started describing in vivid detail how to kill someone with a pretzel, while Dove argued that it was definitely better to strangle them with spaghetti. Jay called them both idiots, and Holly cut in with some long speech about how playful threats could be used against you, and everyone yawned at her boring words. All the while, Breezepelt was silent. He merely observed until his father finally walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. His face said it was time to go, so Breezepelt rose too.

As he was heading to the door, he felt someone watching him, and he turned around, half-hoping it was someone calling him back to stay a little longer. However, when he looked, they were all busy arguing about how socks did NOT make great mittens. For some reason, Breezepelt felt bitter disappointment and resent boil inside him. He forgot his half-brother's kind deed, and he felt that familiar sense of rage in his chest. He wasn't wanted, or needed. God how he wanted to make them regret it all now.

With that thought in mind, Breezepelt followed his parents out of the hospital. This time, he didn't look back.

...

Okay,  
Breezepelt is admittedly one of my favorite warrior characters  
because he's just so complex and I think people judge him too easily.  
I'm gonna stay true to the plotline though,  
and I know so far that Breeze isn't meant to be the good guy.  
And that's all the juice I'm gonna give ya! xD  
Look out for the next chapter, da?

And thanks so much for the reviews!  
You're thoughts and comments are always appreciated =3


	7. A Challenge is Issued

**Chapter 7- A Challenge is Issued**

The afternoon went by slowly. The sky was an unenthusiastic gray, and was clothed over with a blanket of thick dull clouds. The mood was almost as dark as the sky, and the boy walking beneath it pulled his sweater over his frame while shrugging his backpack into a better position. It was lucky that Foxleap didn't mind being cold. In fact, he preferred the rainy days when soccer was most fun compared to running sprints in the scorching sun. Besides, he had more than enough time to stop by Toadstep's house for the homework and then be off to his own home without getting caught in the predictable downpour.

A tickling sensation filled his nose, and the red-head felt a sneeze coming on. Hastily, he rose one arm and ACHOOED into his elbow, eyes squeezing shut instinctively. When his sinuses had been relieved, he wiped his nose with his sleeve before blinking and narrowing his eyes. Something bright flashed in front of him, and he stumbled backwards as a strange feeling passed through his body; almost as if he'd just remembered something and lost the recollection immediately. He pinched himself and looked harder. All he could see was the park resting across the street, the swings unmoving in the deathly still air.

A creeping chill ran down his spine, and he picked up his pace. He swore he saw something moving towards him out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned his head, there was nothing but the hedge surrounding a run-down house. He swallowed and moved his feet at a quicker rate, trying to focus on counting how many steps he could take while holding his breath before the sound of a trashcan clattering down behind him sent the boy running at top speed down the sidewalk. Blood pulsing as he fled from the phantom, Foxleap was suddenly thrown forward when the toe of his shoe caught on a rough split in the sidewalk. He stumbled and whirled around, eyes wild with panic.

Yet all that met his frightened blue eyes was the empty space filling the sidewalk on which he'd run. He stood, shaken and weary of his own sanity.

_It was probably an alley cat… Or something._

He wiped his sweating palms on his sweater front and looked around sheepishly, hoping no one had witnessed his embarrassing display. God, he was 15 and he was acting like a skittish rodent!

Casting one last suspicious glance over his shoulder, the teenager let himself relax and continued on his way. He admired the finely landscaped yards and content housing facilities. Back in Lakeside community, the mansions were in such abundance that they blocked out even the sun that normally rose high above the westward mountains. Foxleap had felt small and insignificant whenever his school let them out for break and he had to take the car ride out of Hollywood world and into his rural hometown of Plotton. At his boarding school, Foxleap's economic situation was no secret, and his wealthy classmates had never offered him the chance to go on vacation to Paris or Italy with them. Not like Foxleap would want to go anyway. They would all probably speak some sort of posh language while sipping cups of tea and eating bleached noodles.

Foxleap much preferred this simple little town. He'd noticed in his first few weeks that the students all seemed quite close, and many had gone to the same middle and elementary schools. It seemed most of them were related too, and he wondered if that made friendships and dating complicated. He frowned at the thought of unknowingly going out with a distant cousin or even an aunt or uncle. There was no telling what with the rate at which people in Four Territories seemed to pop out children. The school was so densely populated that, being the only public high school in the area, it had even claimed the nearby Shadow Park as part of its property. Foxleap liked to watch the tough kids go out there and slouch with a scowl on their face as they shuffled their feet and did their best to look uninterested with the world around them.

But Four Territories was nice; quaint, homely. Everyone seemed to know one another. That first day had been fun and easy after Willow showed him around. He'd learned later that her father was one of the Student Aids, and that she was close friends with the Nurse's (Ms. Mothwing's) relative Leo. Willow often hung around the school because she herself was tutored at home as soon as her father got out of work. Thanks to her, he'd been introduced to several new friends, most of which sat at the 'Sane' table by the oak tree.

There was Leo of course, who Willow seemed close with, though often the blonde told Foxleap that Willow only hung around with him because she had the hots for his brother Jay. Upon hearing this, Foxleap had merely laughed along with the other boy, concealing the twisting jealousy in his gut. Who was this Jay anyway? Was he some super tall punked out dude, or maybe a football player like Leo? If Jay **was** anything like Leo, Foxleap could see why she would like him. The guy wasn't hard to admire; he was so outgoing and carefree that it was like being the one who picks up the crying baby. No matter who you are, the kid'll love only you until its mommy comes back. That was how it was with Leo. He gave his full attention to everyone around him until one of his relatives came along and he got distracted.

Foxleap was reminded of Toadstep, the very friend he was on his way to visiting. As the redhead passed by a familiar gray shed, he couldn't help but think back on the small group of friends he'd made. Sure, they weren't the safest crowd to be around, but they were alright. After all, it had been only about a month since Leo and his two cousins had gotten into that fight with three of the school's tough guys; Blackclaw, Berrynose, and Stripes. Apparently, Stripes was their leader; he was some punk who'd died his hair in alternating colors. According to Leo, the senior used to harass Stormfur because the boy had more friends from Rushing Water High in the next district then he did here. However, with the backup of said other students, he'd managed to convince Stripes in an after-school fist fight that he wasn't someone you could just mess with. Stripes had quickly resorted to easier prey; like soft-spoken Flametail, who never raised a finger against another.

Foxleap rapped on the wooden door and waited, patiently, for a reply. Several moments passed before he heard a muffled call of, "Coming!" before the sound of loud footsteps reached his ears and the border was pulled back to reveal a curly-haired teen standing in the archway.

"**Hey, aren't you early?**" Toadstep asked, seeming slightly surprised to see Fox already.

With a grin, the redhead let himself be ushered in as he took off his shoes.

**"Yeah, but I thought you'd be happy to see me!**" He pouted, and the two headed for the kitchen. Fox was used to the quirky habits of his classmate; it seemed most kids at Four Territories had some strange trademark. You could always tell who was who that way.

**"And hedgehogs fly."** Toadstep smirked when Fox growled something incoherent, and the two settled by the table.

They talked for a while, starting with the usual 'what's up' and 'nothing much'. Eventually, their conversation turned to unicorns, and then wandered onto the topic of the difference between a cucumber and a pickle. They must've said something about watermelon seeds growing in your stomach at one point, when they came across the subject of crazy teachers and Fox was suddenly reminded of his original purpose. He glanced out the window and sure enough, the glass was smattered with raindrops that fell relentlessly down.

**"Aw shiznits."**

Toadstep looked up from where he'd drawn a cartoon on the table. He quirked an eyebrow curiously.

**"What did you just say?"**

**"What… Shiznits?"**

**"Yeah… What the hell does that mean…"**

**"Y'know, like 'shit'?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well, yeah. It means shit."**

**"So why not just say SHIT then?"**

**"Well why should I when I can say something like Shiznits?"**

**"But that's not even a word."**

**"Yeah it is."**

**"Since when?"**

**"Since I used it as one."**

Fox forgot about his homework, and the two hung out and watched TV until Toadstep's parents came home. Even though it was a Friday night, they said Fox had to leave because they were hosting a PTA Meeting. Toadstep wasn't allowed to go hang out with him because he had to clean the house and help make dinner. They were courteous enough to offer him a ride though, so Fox didn't miss out on the chance to return home safe and dry. Plus, he now had his homework; a fat math packet, 7 pages of raw English lecture notes to write a 5000 word essay on, and a biology conclusion to type up. Fox couldn't even remember what the experiment had been on. Something about dissecting a sheep's eyeball? Everything had become a blur to him as soon as that organ had been dropped into the palm of his gloved hand. Fox never did have the strongest stomach.

When he reached home, he quickly crossed the small gap between the car door and his front porch, but he made it without getting too wet. Right on cue, his sister was there to open the door for him. He smiled and was about to hug her out of sheer gratitude for her timing, when instead he was greeted by a mouthful of… Smelly socks?

**"God, about time you got back! Do something with your laundry, would you? You shed clothes around the house like a drunk snake."** And with that, his sister was marching down the stairs and back to her room. Fox coughed and gagged at the stench, unable to believe that this was what he himself probably smelled like. He put the clothes down in a pile by the desk before heading to the fridge. He made a mental note to wash his clothes later, but secretly, he knew he wouldn't remember.

His phone rang just as he had set down his box of Cheezits and had whipped out his math. Reaching for the cellular device, he checked the caller ID and grimaced. Great, it was Breezepelt.

Putting on the most pleasant voice he could muster, Fox said innocently,

**"Hello?"**

A pause. Then a lower voice replied back,

**"Yeah, this is Foxleap, right?"** Fox recoiled instantly. Was it _really_ necessary for everyone to practically scream their lungs off into the mic?

**"Yeah. Breezepelt?**" He said, deciding it was best not to point out that his partner for the history project was calling him by his real name; one he had **specifically asked NOT to be called by **only about 300 times in the last 2 months that he'd been at the school.

**"Alright, so we've established you're not deft. Did you finish researching for the French Revolution?"**

Fox frowned even though the person on the other line couldn't see him.

**"What? No, it's the end of the week."**

**"So?"**

Fox swallowed, for Breezepelt sounded agitated.

**"So, I was kinda going to do it on like, Saturday or something?"**

There was an exasperated sigh and then a snort of contempt. Fox bristled defensively at the pompous tone Breezepelt was giving off.

**"Do you ALWAYS procrastinate like this?"**

**"How is that procrastinating? The project's not due till like, two weeks. Just chill man."**

But Breezepelt clearly wasn't in the mood to chill. In fact, it seemed like HE was the one now offended!

**"Don't tell me to chill you loser. If you want to put everything off and make me do all the work, then fine. Have fun getting an F all on your own. On Monday, I'm telling Mrs. Mistystar that I want a new partner."**

Fox guffawed at this, but he couldn't say the verdict didn't please him.

He grinned to himself and, trying to sound as **NOT** happy as possible, said into the receiver,

**"Fine than! But the only one failing will be you when I get a better grade with my new buddy."**

Breezepelt scoffed, and Fox was pretty sure he heard something like a chair being spun around. He pictured the black-haired teen sitting at his desk, idly revolving around and around and around. He hoped the boy would fall off or at least bump into something.

**"Oh? And who would want to team up with an idiot like you?"**

Fox was about to point out rather obviously that he had gotten a scholarship into a prestigious academy famous for producing the biggest hot-shots in the money making business, but he decided against it. Boasting really wasn't in his nature.

**"Dunno, but I DO know that there're way more that would prefer _me_ over _you_.**" The way he emphasized his words made Breezepelt release a strange sort of hiss. Fox wondered at the cat-like resemblance. He'd always rather thought of Breezepelt more like a doberman what with his tall stature and pitch black hair. Not to mention he always looked hungry, like he was ready to pounce on someone and rip them to shreds if they dared call him 'Breezey'.

**"Well we'll just see about that. Have fun explaining that '0' to your mom and dad."**

**"I will. In fact, I'll have almost as much fun watching you being held BACK."**

They hung up at the same time, though neither knew it. Fox was seething in his chair before he suddenly grinned. What did he have to be angry about? This project was a piece of cake compared to his old work at LakeSide. Besides, History was his strong subject. And he'd picked up French from the kids at his old school.

His one concern, however, was that he was now partnerless. The thing about Four Territories was that kids didn't partner up by who was the best partner; based on academics, but on who was their friend. And Fox, clearly, did not exactly know the whole school the way some of his classmates did. He tried to think of who he had world history with that he was close to, but all he could come up with was Leo, and he was already working with Tigerheart. Toadstep wasn't in his class; he had Latin or German or **SOMETHING**.

**"Start calling Fox. You got yourself into this mess."**

_Time to find someone else to get you out of it._

He hummed under his breath, a sweet, amused smile on his face as he flipped open his phone again and started scanning through the address book. He'd gotten most of his classmates' numbers from Leo and Willow. Now it was time to just pick the perfect one.

...

So sorry it came so late,  
I know it's no excuse  
but school's been a pain lately along with the usual real life stuff.  
D=

Anyhows,  
this was a bit of a filler chapter,  
but that's cuz I'm in the mood for something more light-hearted.  
Had an angsty week, y'know? =]  
Look out for the next chapter,  
And thanks **SO VERY SUPER DUPER UBER MUCH **to everyone who reviewed!  
All forms of feedback are appreciated! xD Love you guys!


	8. A Suffocating Explanation

**Chapter 8- A Suffocating Explanation**

**"Manhunt? What's that?"**

Leo stared at his brother like he had just writing with the wrong side of a pen. Wait, that actually wasn't hard to imagine.

**"Are you telling me… That you don't know what _manhunt_ is?"**

The smaller blonde looked up blankly, his blind eyes more listless than usual.

**"No, I don't. But it sounds immoral. Man _hunt_?"** Jay made a distasteful expression and was about to go back to reading his braille when his brother slammed his hands palm down on the desktop. Slowly, Jay raised his head, blue orbs narrowed in growing irritation.

**"You have _got _to be kidding me. So you've never played manhunt then?"**

**"I established that, didn't I?"**

Leo shook his head in awe before grabbing his brother roughly by the shoulders.

"**Alright then! Let me explain!"**

And just like that, Jay had found himself seated on the couch across from his brother as his ever reveling sibling explained the idea to him, Dove, and Holly.

**"So basically, there are two teams. One team closes their eyes and counts to 30, and the other team runs and hides."**

**"Isn't that hide n' seek?"** Jay interrupted, clearly unenthusiastic for a number of reasons.

**"Sort of, but it's way cooler. See, the hiding team has to make their way to the base without getting caught by the searching team. It's sorta like playing spies or something."**

Jay snorted, and Dove giggled at her eldest cousin's hand gestures. Leo always needed to express himself in some sort of physical manner. Holly, meanwhile, was contemplating his words. Finally, the ever-considerate girl lifted her green eyes to her brother's face.

**"So, what happens when you're caught? You help look, or what?"**

Leo shook his head and grinned, glad that his sister was at least showing some interest.

**"No, see, there's a 'jail' that's guarded by the searching team. If you get caught before you reach safety, you have to sit there until the game's over, or until one of your teammates runs over and tags you. And then you gotta run like Hell. When everyone on your team is found; be they safe or in imprisoned, then the teams switch hiding and seeking."** He grinned at this, seemingly finding the idea of running from a bunch of people appealing. Holly and Jay sometimes wondered in unison if perhaps their brother had been born with a chunk of his brain missing.

**"So lemme get this straight… It's like hide n' seek _tag_?"** Holly inquired, furrowing her brow. Leo nodded before suddenly straightening and beaming at her.

**"Yeah, but oh! It's in the dark."**

Dove gagged on her soda. She'd never admit it to anyone, but she had a deadly fear of the dark! If that air conditioner incident 7 months ago hadn't been proof enough, she might've been able to keep it a secret from everyone. Even Tigerheart's presence couldn't quell her paranoia when it came to the sheer black that awaited one switch of the lights. She gulped and squeezed her cup. Good thing it was glass, or it might've shot sprite up in her face.

**"And how in the world do you suppose we're going to find anyone in the dark?"**

Leo grinned wickedly, and Holly began to wish she'd never asked. Her brother had a strange habit of turning evil whenever someone mentioned creepy things. Maybe it was because he wasn't afraid of anything. Scratch that; he didn't **NEED** to be scared of anything.

**"That's the point. It makes it fun, cause you're chasing people and searching and stuff."** The jock said, still grinning ear to ear. At this point, Jay decided to stop glowering and make his point known. After all, though he didn't want to burst his brother's bubble… Okay, he totally DID want to, but nobody else knew that of course- he really needed to make his own boundaries clear.

**"Hey, Leo, you do realize I wouldn't be of much use, right?"**

The darker blonde frowned at this and glanced down at where Jay was sitting.

**"What? You don't have to worry, it'll be night anyway so it won't make a difference for you."**

_UHHHGGG. What an oblivious idiot!_

Jay's temper flared briefly, but it settled back down when Holly elbowed him lightly.

**"_Actually_, I was considering the fact that I wouldn't be able to LOOK for anyone in the first place. And nobody likes getting stuck on the hiding team the whole time."** Letting his words sink in, Jay waited for his brother's knowing 'Oooooooh', but surprisingly, it never came. Instead, he felt a strong hand tussle the hair on his head, and Jay's expression changed to that of a miffed child.

**"Have no fear bro! When you're on the searching team, you can go around with a partner. You've got sharp senses, right? So no worries!"**

Jay wanted to protest more- say that this was stupid and pointless and elaborate on how no one would want to run around looking for people in the dark. But when he realized how into the idea his older triplet was, he softened slightly and decided to let the boy have his fun. Jay hated to think that one day Leo would grow up and become a working adult like everyone else. Adults were liars, Jay knew. He didn't want his beloved sibling and best friend to turn out that way too.

**"Okay, this sounds fun! But how are we supposed to play with only 4 people?"** Dove asked, blue eyes wide with youthful interest.

**"That part's easy! Each of us can just call up a few friends and we can all go."**

**"And where would we play? Don't you think a bunch of high-schoolers…"** Holly glanced at Dove and smiled.

**"And middle-schoolers wouldn't find the idea of going out in the middle of the night just to play a game fun? It seems a bit wasteful…"**

For a moment, the eldest boy in the room seemed to stop and think. He scratched his chin and mulled over it to himself before smiling again and snapping his fingers.

**"What if we just turn it into a huge group camping trip then? There's that Moonpool Forest by the Windy Stream, right? How 'bout there?"**

**"A one day camping trip?"** Holly grumbled, not being one for short-excursions. She figured that if you were going on a trip, you might as well make the most of it. Weekend vacations that made her spend a whole day traveling to one place only for her to have go back the night after left her tired and feeling unprogressive.

**"No, no. We have that four day weekend coming up, remember? On Friday, the 20th, the teachers are having that whole convention thing. And the 23rd there's gonna be some sort of health inspection at the school."** Leo was actually reasoning in a sensible manner, and Holly couldn't help but smile as the idea became more appealing.

_Great! I've already got Dove on my side, and now Holly's swaying too._

The tall boy turned his gaze to his so far quiet brother.

**"Waddya think Jay? Care for a camping trip with some friends?"**

Jay, who'd seemed lost in thought, looked up and blinked, sending a slight chill down Leo's back. Sometimes it really felt like his brother could see him. But of course, that was just preposterous.

**"Huh… Well, I don't go to the same school as you guys. And I don't have any friends."**

The way he said it so blatantly made Dove and Holly cringe in unison. Leo's face fell with disappointment, and Jay, sensing that he was letting his brother down, quickly decided that family was more important than a school he disliked anyway.

**"But I could always call in sick. It's not like they'll miss me anyway. Half of the time the teachers don't even talk to us cause most of the class is deft."**

Before the words had even finished leaving his mouth though, Jay was being enveloped in a warm embrace from his brother, and he struggled to breathe through the mouthful of auburn hair being shoved into his face.

**"Geffof Umeh!"** He chortled, choking on the golden strands.

But his brother refused to let go. Just as Jay was beginning to wonder if this was how he was destined to die, his brother pulled back, holding him at arm's length like he was some sort of invaluable treasure.

**"You are the awesomest Jay! The BEST! The greatest guy there ever was! C'mere kiddo!"**

And then the suffocating hug began again. At some point, Dove started laughing while Holly finally protested her older brother's methods of displaying affection. Jay, of course, didn't have much say in the matter. He was too busy inhaling his brother's t-shirt as he had the life squeezed out of him. From within the strangulating embrace, he thought,

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_..._

_Sorry,  
I know this one's pretty short,  
But I promise the next one will be exciting, long, and eventful. =D  
I've always loved playing man-hunt (cuz it's just such an awesome game!)  
and it's ESPECIALLY awesome when you play it in the woods!  
Lol,  
I wanna do that for my birthday sometime. xD  
Just have to convince my friends that they won't get  
eaten by black bears or those darned grizzlies. =3  
Thanks so much reviewers and readers!  
You make the tiresome, museless days worth it ^^ _


End file.
